Sunrise
by PheobeHall456
Summary: Post-Eclipse. Begins during wedding reception. Warning:LEMON LEMON LEMONY LEMON! Bella and Edward are in for a suprise. What happens when Bella gets pregnant? When Bella is turned by unfourtuate consequences, and what happens when she goes bad?
1. Honeymoon

**A/N: OK, this is my first Twilight fanfic. It's post-Eclipse, and it starts during Edward and Bella's wedding reception. I've only been to one weeding and I didn't think that I could do Edward and Bella's wedding justice. For now, it's just a one-shot, unless I get calls to make it into a story with actual chapters. Warning:LEMON LEMON LEMONY LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or such, but I do own this fanfic. lol**

Finally, Edward guided me to the doors. "Time to leave, love." I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me.

"I thought you'd never say that." I muttered, his eyes making the heat return to my cheeks once again that night. I silently hoped that we could make a quiet getaway, but my hopes were crushed when Alice, who took over for the DJ, came over the microphone, interrupting the song that was playing.

"The newlyweds are leaving now!" Most of the crowd followed us as Edward swept me off of my feet and carried me out of the doors and towards the limo that waited just outside of them.

"Thanks a lot, Alice." I murmured.

"You're welcome!" I heard Alice shout from inside. Stupid, annoying, sensitive-eared vampire. Edward chuckled, opening the door to the limo and sliding me in. He slid in beside me, closing the door behind him. The limo started moving and I could hear the cheers from outside. I collapsed onto the seat.

"Thank goodness!" I breathed. "I though I would die of old age before we ever set foot in this limo."

"I wouldn't let that happen, love." Edward scooted closer to me, taking me into his arms.

"Well, you wouldn't have had to worry about that. I'm pretty sure these shoes would have made my feet fall off before I died of old age." I leaned down to start unbuckling the complicated heels. Before I touched the shoes, Edward had bent forward and both of the shoes were across the limo. I leaned back, cuddling up to him. He snuggled me closer, entwining my fingers with his. "Would you mind telling me where we are going?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me. "You'll see," he said, bending down to kiss me. My hands released his and went up to wrap around his neck and my fingers went into his hair. His hands journeyed around my waist and held me tightly to him. Before I knew it, I was laying on the seat, him hovering on top of me, his tongue probing into my mouth. I had to break for air, but his lips only traveled downwards, down my neck, to my upper chest.

"N-n-no…" I stammered, still not having my full breath. I knew one thing for sure, and it was that I didn't want to end up going too far with Edward and making love with him in the back of a limo. It was his first time, too, and I wanted it to be perfect. To me, doing it in a moving vehicle was not the best definition of perfect. Thankfully, he thought the same thing, and sat back up, pulling me onto his chest again.

"Don't worry, Bella, dear. I can control myself until we get to where we're going." He flashed a dazzling smile at me, knocking the wind out of me. I cuddled up to him, realizing just how exhausted I was. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thin I heard was Edward. "Bella, love. We're here. Awake, my sleeping beauty." I blushed, opening my eyes to look at him. He opened the door and, once again, lifted me out of the limo.

I gasped. "Edward…A hotel?"

He looked up at it. "Yes. It does seem to be a hotel, doesn't it? I would tell you exactly where we are at, but I'd love to see your face light up in the morning when you look out of the window at the view and guess where we are at."

"But…Edward…"

"Don't worry, my love. It's all taken care of." He picked me up again to carry me through the clear glass doors. He walked up to the man at the reception desk. "Hello, I believe you have a room booked for me in advance? Last name Cullen?"

"Ah yes." The man said. "Here we are. Four days prepaid? Frank!" He called. A young boy galloped forward with a cart. "You show this couple to their room. And take their luggage from their limo with you. He pointed to the doors, where the driver was taking bags out of the trunk, and handed the boy the key.

It didn't take long for him to get the bags on the cart, and he then led Edward, who was still carrying me, to the elevator. He punched a button, but I didn't see which. I was still staring into Edward's eyes. I couldn't keep the smile from overtaking my face. The doors 'ding'ed open, and the young boy lead the way out and down to the end of the hall. There was a room with a double door entrance. He stuck the card in the slot on the door, and it clicked, swinging open. "Welcome to the Luxury Honeymoon Suite."

My jaw dropped in awe as he placed our luggage on the floor and wheeled the cart back into the hall. "Please enjoy your stay," he said, closing the door behind him.

The suite was the most beautiful thing I've ever been in. There was a huge window, with huge curtains over it at the moment, and a dresser with a box of chocolates and a vase of roses. Across the room was a large bed, perfectly made. To my left, I saw, was the bathroom, in white with gold trim. My breath cam out of my mouth in a whoosh.

Edward laughed. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him, pecking him on the cheek. "I love it! Oh, Edward!" I kissed him full on the mouth, pulling away only because I was out of breath. "This is quite possibly the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me!" Edward's smile burst into a wide grin.

"I guess you will have to thank Alice for that. She's the one who arranged all of this."

"Oh Edward!" I threw my arms around him. He carried me swiftly to the bed and sat me down, kissing my neck as he did.

"I've been waiting a long time to do this…" He breathed, his lips skimming my shoulder. I could feel my heart rate climbing, and so could he. "But if you're planning on having a heart attack, I could wait a little longer."

"No." I said.

"Whatever you want, love."

"I want you."

He smiled. "Your wish is my command." He bent down to kiss me once more.

"Uhm…Edward?" He looked at me with curious eyes. "I think I need a human moment." He nodded, standing up to lift me off of the bed. I found my footing and strided to the bathroom door, closing it behind me. I reached to my back and started undoing the complicated pattern of zippers, buttons, and lacing that held my dress to me. I finally got it off, and stepped out of it. There was a closet with hangers right next to the shower, and I swiftly put the dress onto a hanger. I looked in the mirror. All I had left was my corset, that also served as a bra, and my lace panties, both gifts from Alice at my bachelorette party. She would be so pleased to see how well I looked in it. It made me look…well…hot.

I then started taking the many pins and decorations from my pinned-up hair. I was surprised to see that the curls that Alice had put in were still in their full spring. My hair had never held a curl very well. I took one last look in the mirror and decided that this was as good as it was going to get. I finally opened the door and stepped into the room. Edward was sitting on the bed, his jacket from his Tux draped over the chair in the corner. As I walked over to him, his jaw popped open as he took in the sight of me. I could feel the heat once again on my cheeks. When I was close enough, he scooped me into his arms and placed me on the bed with him.

"Wow, Bella…you look amazing." He was still ogling that my clothing. If you could call what I was wearing clothing. I didn't know what to say to him, so I kissed him. He eagerly responded, laying me down as he pressed his tongue in between my lips. My fingers knotted in his hair as his hand journeyed down my side and down to my thigh.

I released my fingers to start unbuttoning his shirt. This time, so much different from any of the other times that I tried to do this same thing, he didn't stop me. His hands left me as he pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, throwing it across the room, only to come back to me, caressing me. His hand began its journey once again, moving to the inside of my thigh. I could feel myself getting very wet. But then his hand left, and began fiddling at my back. Only a few seconds later did I realize that he was removing the corset. He threw it to the ground, taking his lips from mine and planting them on my neck, working their way down to my breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. I let out a small moan, and I could feel his mouth bend into a smile. His hands started to pull my panties down my legs, flinging them in the same direction as the corset.

His lips connected with mine again, and I didn't care about anything else. He was here with me, we loved each other, and nothing else mattered. His fingers got closer to my sensitive area, and my breathing began to get erratic. He stopped kissing me and smiled down at me. "If you want me to stop, at any time, all you have to do is say so."

I responded by pulling his head back to mine, kissing him wildly. His fingers slid down my clit, the coldness only making me more aroused. He slid one finger into me, and I moaned into his mouth. The heat made a return to my face, and he chuckled, putting another finger in. He obviously wanted to make me moan more, try as I might not to. He fingered me until I couldn't take it anymore. My hands went to his pants, trying to steady them enough to unzip and unbutton them. Edward, using his free hand, whipped them, along with his boxers, off with ease.

He stopped kissing me to look in my eyes again, taking his fingers from me. "Bella, honey, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want to. I wouldn't be disappointed in the least." I nodded. He smiled, kissing my cheek. I felt him place his member at my entrance. He pushed and entered me the tiniest bit. "Now Bella, I know this is going to hurt you the first time. Just tell me if you want to stop." I shook my head.

"Please, Edward, keep going." I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. He nodded once and started to slowly push further into me. He hit my barrier, and gently pushed. A wave of pain shot through me, and I let out a small gasp. Edward stopped, pulling out a tiny bit.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?"

"Yes. I know it's normal."

"It's hard for me to do this…knowing that it hurts you."

"I know, Edward. But we have to."

He nodded, and pushed again. I felt my barrier give way, followed my more pain. I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"Love?"

"I'm fine." He waited until I opened my eyes. His face was filled with worry. I smiled up at him. "No going back now. We belong to each other now."

"I was always yours, my love." He bent down and kissed me again. Then, he started to pull out, and then thrust again. Try as I might to suppress it, I moaned loudly. He pumped into me again, picking up a bit of speed. I heard him groan in pleasure, which only added to mine. It only took a few minutes for me to feel a warmth start to spread, starting from my lower abdomen. I moaned even louder this time, and my body started moving without thinking. My back arched, my legs locked, my toes curled, and my eyes closed. I felt a strange swelling and bursting sensation, and it was wonderful. Edward noticed this and it sent him into his own orgasm. He pumped faster, groaning loudly, and spurting into me, adding to my pleasure. As soon as both of us had come down from our high, he collapsed beside me, taking me into his arms.

"Oh Bella."

"That was amazing."

"I agree."

"Incredible."

"I love you, Bella Cullen."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." I pulled him into one more kiss before laying my head on the pillow, falling into a deep and satisfying sleep.

**A/N (again): So, I'd really like to know what you think! comments! Love them!Tell me what you think, and if i should make it into a real story! Love you!**


	2. Testing, 1, 2, 3

I opened my eyes and became aware of two things. First, that there was an aroma of food wafting around the room. Second, Edward wasn't in bed with me. I sat up suddenly at this thought and looked around. I was in the same room as last night, so it wasn't all a dream. There was a large food service cart standing at the end of the bed with covered platters on it, but I wasn't interested in that. I swung my legs off of the bed and, when realizing that I was still naked, tugged at the sheet and pulled it around me.

I heard the noise of water coming from the bathroom, so I rushed over to the door. It was only slightly open, and I could see Edward buttoning up his shirt. I pushed on the door, opening it fully, and he looked up and smiled. Stopping with is shirt, he held out his arms to hold me, and I gleefully accepted.

"How are you feeling this morning, my sweet Bella?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"Amazing. Better than that, even. Last night was…"

"Incredible," He finished. I blushed, and he kissed me. "You were amazing last night."

"You weren't so bad yourself," I said, looking down at my feet to hide my deep red cheeks. His fingers slipped under my chin and tipped my head back up. Bending down, he kissed me with as much intensity as he had last night. I staggered forward, thrown off by his lips, and put my hands on his chest to steady myself. As I did, however, I didn't realize that the sheet that I had wrapped around me wasn't held firmly in place and that one movement of mine sent it tumbling to the floor. Edward pulled away, smiling.

"You are…too beautiful for your own good," He picked up the sheet and wrapped it around me again. "But I don't want you getting cold." He gestured back to the bed room. "Are you hungry?" I nodded and then smiled to myself, realizing that his words could have a double meaning.

I sat on the bed as he uncovered the plates full of food. There was so much to choose from, and it was all way too much for me. He took a chocolate-covered strawberry from a plate and held it out to me. I bit down with a smile, making him shiver.

"Bella," He sighed.

After I had my fill, I got dressed and we headed out. As it turned out, we were in Northern California, and our hotel was right on the beach. We spent the entire day on a beach a little ways up from the hotel, where there were no people to be seen.

**Two Months Later…**

"Bella!" Alice ran towards me. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhm…a little queasy. Why?" I asked.

"I just saw you getting sick today. I was worried." Alice hugged me. "But don't worry. Edward and the boys will be back before that happens." She steered me towards the couch. "So, you just lay down and I'll get you some ice to chew on."

"Alice, I don't want to lay down," I protested. "I just woke up. I would rather not."

"Humor me." She took off in the direction of the kitchen and I grumbled. She was back before I sat down, so she handed me the cup of ice chips and headed for the DVD rack. "What would you like to watch while we wait for them?"

I deliberated for a minute. "Underworld?"

"You can't be serious!" Alice exclaimed. "It's so…fake." She scrunched her face in distaste. Of course she would think about how the vampires in the movie were portrayed.

"OK then…Dirty Dancing."

"Excellent."

The movie had just ended when the front door burst open. "I would have had that one grizzly if Emmett hadn't stepped in front of me…" There was laughter and stomping of feet. I stood up from the couch, but I didn't walk over to them. I felt really dizzy and my vision got fuzz. I could feel myself swaying before cold arms caught me before I fell.

"Bella, honey?" Edward's voice sounded so far away. "Love, what's the matter?"

"I…I'm…" I couldn't make words form.

"Edward," Alice said, "You want to get her to the bathroom. I had a vision that she was going to be sick sometime after you guys got back." I felt Edward's arms tighten around me as he gently picked me up and cradled me to his chest. "Wait!" Alice exclaimed, tossing him a white object. "You're going to need that. Trust me."

Before I realized it, Edward had me in his bathroom. It felt like my stomach was in my throat. Edward had placed me on the floor, leaning me against the edge of the bathtub, and went to shut the door before returning to my side. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Bella, honey, can you talk?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead of words, my breakfast came up and I turned to the toilet. The next thing I was aware of was Edward's cool hand on my head. I was laying on the floor with my head in his lap. I looked at his face, and it was full of concern. I tried to sit up, but Edward wasn't having that. He pinned my wrists to the ground. "Bella, no. Just stay." I relaxed, and he reached for the white thing Alice gave him earlier. I realized that it was the foam cup full of ice chips that Alice had gotten for me and refilled about every five minutes during the movie. He took a small piece of ice and held it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he popped it in.

I was sucking on the piece of ice when the door to the bathroom burst open. I startled, crunching down on the ice. "Yes, Alice?" Edward asked, staring at the small box in her hand.

"Now Edward, I'm really not sure if what I saw was correct, but I want you two to make sure." She held out the box to Edward, who took it. "Just in case." She left and closed the door behind her as Edward continued to stare at the box.

"Edward? What is it?" I sat up slowly, positioning myself so that I was sitting beside him, my head on his shoulder. "A pregnancy test? What? Is this a joke?" I could hear my heartbeat getting louder in my ears.

"Bella…" Edward said slowly. "I'm not sure what is going on. Alice's visions have been wrong before, but I just don't see how this could be possible…but we have to make sure, love."

"Oh god Edward…" I stammered.

As we followed the directions on the box, the same thing kept running through my head. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening._ And then we waited. We stood at the sink, looking at the test. I could feel my legs shaking again, and I went to go sit on the edge of the bathtub. "Positive." Edward whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. He turned to me, his face full of worry, confusion, and comfort. "Oh, my Bella." He pulled me up and into his arms, holding me tightly. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have been more mature about it, but I didn't know it was possible. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." The emotions in his voice made my eyes overflow with tears, and soon I was sobbing into his shirt. I was only vaguely aware of him picking me up, carrying me to out room and placing me on the bed, laying beside me with his arms still wrapped around me.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, my face was dry and the room was dark. The bed was empty except for me, so I sat up, looking around. I saw Edward standing at the window, staring out at the dark. I stood up slowly, to make sure that I wouldn't get dizzy, and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, his eyes never leaving the window. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this because of me. Because of my stupidity."

"Edward," my voice was small and weak, but not wobbling, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"But it was a possibility. I'm a vampire, Bella, but I'm also human. I should have been smarter when it came to your protection. I was selfish and I was stupid."

I took a step closer to him. "Well, you weren't the only one being selfish. If you're just going to blame yourself, then I'd rather sleep with Alice tonight."

Edward turned quickly towards me. At first I thought he was mad but then I saw, for the first time, that he had tears in his eyes. "Bella." My name came out in a whoosh of air. I immediately regretted my words.

"I just hate hearing you blame yourself. I'm at as much fault as you are." I looked down at the carpet beneath me so that I wouldn't have to look at his painfully wet eyes. "You know I can't stand it. You know how much I love you."

Edward stepped forward and scooped me up into his arms with surprising force. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so, so sorry." And, for the first time since I've known him, his legs gave way, sending up both to the ground, and he was crying in my arms.

**A/N: I actually started crying when I was writing this, because I wasn't used to putting so much emotion into something like this before. I do want to clear up the fact that it's not that they don't want the baby, but it's the fact that they are both blaming themselves in their own minds for letting it happen that they are sorry. I don't want peole thinking that they don't want the baby, because this is where I'm actually taking the plot. P**

**So I'm gong to have another chapter up soon. I'm getting really attached to this fanfic, so that means more for you. Please comment!**


	3. Misunderstanding Love

I was running through the woods. The eerie green glow of sunlight drifted down through the leaves. I came into a clearing and there was Edward, just standing there.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He said. I looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. I looked back up to his face, but he wasn't Edward.

"I'm sorry," said Jacob Black.

I opened my eyes with a start. I noticed that my breathing was heavy, which was making my head spin, so I concentrated on slowing it down. Once I got my breathing under control, I sat up. I couldn't figure out what happened. I remembered holding Edward as he was crying…and then nothing.

The door opened, bringing me out of my thoughts. Edward's head peeked in, and then he threw open the door, racing to my side. He pulled me off of the bed and into his arms. "Bella."

"What happened?" My voice was small…he was squeezing me a little harder than usual. He put me on my feet and loosened his arms.

"When I broke down…you were crying, too…and I put my arms around you…and you just went limp…I was so scared that I had hurt you. But I went to go get some ice to cool your forehead when Alice said that you would be waking up in a minute…and I raced up here to make sure you were OK." He held me tightly again. "I'm so sorry that happened, Bella. You should have never had to see me like that."

"I believe that you have forgotten that I am human and oxygen is a necessity." I stammered out. He quickly released me and stepped back.

"All I seem to be doing anymore is hurting you." His voice broke at the end.

"No, Edward. I told you, none of this is your fault."

"Isn't it? I mean…none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"Edward, please!" I was shocked at how he was behaving. He never acted like this, at least not around me.

"I need to hunt." He said quickly, turning and nearly using his vampire speed to exit the room. I was left standing there, a mixture of shock and hurt on my face. I couldn't bring myself to move. My brain couldn't process what had just happened. I was only vaguely aware when Jasper entered the room.

"Bella?" he asked cautiously. He came closer. I looked up at him. "I'm not sure what exactly happened between you and Edward just now, but Alice went to go talk to him. I was just sitting on the couch talking to her and we saw Edward…well, the blur of Edward…leaving the house. She said 'It's Bella,' and went to follow him. I had to come up here and see how you were doing." I dropped my head down, feeling the tears slip from my eyes, and sat back down on the bed. "Bella…It's going to be OK."

"But it's not." I said with a shake in my voice. "He's going to leave me."

Jasper sat down next to me. "He wouldn't do that, Bella."

"He thinks all he does is hurt me."

"He's being ridiculous."

"He doesn't seem to think so."

"Bella!" The slight anger in his voice made me jump. "He is not going to leave you." His tone lightened. "You know Edward is old-fashioned. He wouldn't leave you, not in your…condition."

"But that's just it, isn't it? He said that the reason I'm like this is because of him. He blames himself. And he made it pretty obvious that he didn't want it."

"Now I know that he would never say that he doesn't want a kid. Is this just you misunderstanding his words?"

"I don't know, Jasper! I just don't know!" I flung myself into the pillows.

Jasper sighed. "He'll be back soon. All of us will sit down and talk this out."

"Why? Why should he have to come back? Even if he wanted to, what reason would he have?"

"Bella. He loves you. More than you know. I know because I have to feel it every single day. It's powerful, Bella. You may not feel it now, but he does love you." I tried to believe these words, but I just couldn't make them fit.

"Jasper." Alice's voice coming from the doorway made me sit up. "They need you downstairs. I'll bring Bella." Jasper got up and left, and Alice came to my side. "It's all right, Bella. It's going to be fine. You need to come downstairs now." I stood up, but my legs shook so badly from my heaving, trying to suppress sobs, that I fell back onto the bed. Alice smiled a bit and picked me up, cradling me in her arms, and took me downstairs into the living room. I kept my head press against her shoulder so that no one could see my hideously red, tear-streaked face. She sat me on the couch in between her and Esme. They both put their arms around me, both to comfort me and keep me in a sitting position instead of slumping back over. I didn't look up from my lap because I knew all eyes were on me.

"Bella," Edward said, "I'm very sorry for my actions this morning. It was unacceptable. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed a little time. I wasn't used to feeling so much emotion other than love. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, and I won't ask you to. I think you have the right to hate me…"

"I don't hate you, Edward." I looked up at him, but I made sure not to look directly in his eyes. "I could never hate you. If you wanted to leave me, there's really no reason that you should stay on my account. I know that you don't want this."

"No, Bella!" He stood up, walking to me and kneeling in front of me. "Don't you see? I do want this! I want you, and I want to have this baby with you! I would never leave you, even if you weren't pregnant. I thought it was you that didn't want this!"

"You stupid, idiotic vampire!" I laughed as well as I could, my throat being dry from crying. "How could you even think that!" I jumped up, and he did as well, although he was more startled than anything. "I thought you weren't coming back. I thought you were going to leave because you didn't want this."

"Silly Bella!" It was his turn to chuckle. "I do want this. And apparently, so do you. It was just a misunderstanding. I was just thrown off guard and it hit me where it hurt." He grabbed me by the shoulders, looking straight into my eyes. "Silly, sweet Bella! How could you think that I would leave you like that again?" I could only shake my head. He pulled me into his arms and I nuzzled into him, inhaling his sweet scent. Everything was all right again. Now I only had to worry about two things: morning sickness and Alice.

**A/N: OK, you lucky ducks. This is my second chapter in 12 hours. IM NOT GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE TODAY! If you ask, I shall sic Victoria on you! If she wasn't dead...oh well. If I get plentiful reviews, I will post Chapter 4 tomorrow. Dont worry...I'm actually hooked on writing for this, so I'm prolly not going to get burnt out on it for a while. COMMENT!**


	4. A Little Faith

"It's all right, Bella," Edward said. I leaned back against the bathtub, and Edward let go of the hair he had been holding out of the way while I was sick. "It's normal."

"I know it is, but you made the soup for me. I feel bad that the smell of it made me…feel bad."

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter to me, love, so long as you are fine and healthy." He ruffled my hair, and bent down to kiss my lips. As my body usually did, I responded by grabbing his hair and pulling him closer, getting as close to him as possible. His lips left mine and I sighed. "Bella," he breathed, "How tempting you are."

I bit my lip, feeling bad that he was back into his old habits of holding back. The sight of this made him chuckle. "Edward…I want you."

"Bite your tongue." He took my hand and kissed the palm.

"Do it for me." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I had never said anything like that to him before. He growled, but a smile spread across his face.

"I guess I don't have to worry about getting you pregnant this time." He chuckled and picked me up. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, and we were in our room on the bed. He bent down, lightly tugging on my lip with his teeth. His hands started to creep up the satin nightgown that had been a wedding present from Rosalie. I tugged at his white t-shirt and he pulled it off with ease, looking like a typical runway model. I blinked, and my nightgown was gone, and his hands were tugging at my lace panties that came with the nightgown. I ran my hands over his defined abs as he kissed my neck, occasionally nipping. I pulled at his pants and they were gone in a flash. Edward looked at me, his eyes full of lust. He smiled at me, and he slid down. I knew what he was going to do, but I was very self-conscious.

I forgot all about it when I felt his tongue on my clit. I felt his fingers enter me at the same time, and I bucked my hips. He knew exactly how to please me. The pleasure was so intense that I was on the edge within a minute. This is why it fazed me when he stopped. I could feel him kissing my stomach, my nipples, my neck, until finally he was hovering above me. He leaned down to kiss me while he placed himself at my entrance and pushed into me, sending a wave of pleasure through my body. I moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue probing into my mouth, moving with mine. One of his hands reached up and gently squeezed one of my breasts. His grunts turned into moans, increasing in pitch and frequency until I felt his icy cold liquid exploding inside of me, and that sent me over the edge. I could feel my walls contract around his shaft, whish added to his pleasure, and that only added to mine.

After what seemed like and hour, but in reality was probably only a few minutes, we came down from our high, and he withdrew from me. I turned to lay on my side, and I felt him slide up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I was still panting heavily when he spoke.

"You are a goddess, my sweet, sweet Bella."

"Edward?" I panted.

"Yes, love?"

"You don't regret doing this with me, do you?"

"What? No. Never, love. Why? Tell me what you're thinking."

I turned to face him. "Well, if we hadn't, I would be a vampire by now. And we've never really talked about what we're going to do. How this baby is going to grow up, how and where we are going to raise it, or even if I'm going to be human after it is born. Even a name, Edward."

His eyes became filled with worry. "I see. You think that I don't want to have this baby with you. The answer is quite simple. Yes. I do. I've always wanted to have children, but I've never really considered it as a possibility since I've become a vampire. I always thought that path was closed for me. But then I find you, a miracle already. And then we create our own miracle…I just wonder if one man, even me, is meant to have this many miracles. That maybe it's too good to be true. I worry every second of every day. All the time, I wonder '_Is this the day I lose her?_'" His fingers stroked my cheek and I realized that I had let a single tear slide from my eye.

"You won't lose me, Edward," I breathed.

"You can't know that."

"I know."

"But Bella, you live in a house of vampires. You are the clumsiest person I've ever met. There's a pack of werewolves across town just looking for a reason to bring my family-our family-down. Jacob is madly in love with you and has the ability to do something stupid. Not to mention the fact that your bad luck is like a magnet."

"Thanks for having so much faith in me, Edward." I sat up and slid out of bed, looking around for my clothes.

"Bella, you know what I meant. The only thing you have to protect you is a lunatic of a psychic and me."

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Alice's voice wafted up the stairs and even I laughed.

"OK, I get it. And I admit, you're right. It's just…what you said about Jacob…it kind of cut me. He's a weak spot as far as I'm concerned."

"He's hurt you before, Bella. I wouldn't trust him not to do it again."

"So have you." I gulped when I said this, knowing that it was wrong of me to bring it up.

"I know that, Bella." His voice was small, but I could feel the strength behind it, and I knew that I had hurt him. What I said was worse than him bringing up Jacob.

"Please, honey, I'm sorry." I walked back toward him, putting my hands on his. "You know how my foot likes to live in my mouth." I took my fingers and tilted his head to look at me. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're here with me. We are starting our own family. Everyone is safe. Nothing else matters to me. You are my world. I guess now my world just got a bit bigger." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

Edward's face was blank for a moment, and his face lit up. I've never seen him smile so big. He stood up, picking me up and cradling me to his chest. I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my two miracles downstairs. It's breakfast time for the human." I smiled back up at him ad he rushed me out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen to hunt for food. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't mountain lion, but scrambled eggs.

**A/N: Yes, I decided to put more lemon in this chapter. There's going to be a bit more action in the next chapter...action meaning death threats and such. But it's all good. And don't tell me that I posted another chapter the same day I said I wouldn't. When I posted this, it was technically 12:30 AM, which means it is now tomorrow. lol. I mess with your brainz! lol. Now for bed. I love comments. They are my food. FEED ME! OK, i take that back because it sounded very wrong. COMMENT! I'm also looking for a beta reader! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**


	5. Protection

"Bell-a!" Alice came skipping into the living room, where I was laying on the couch with my head in Edward's lap, watching a movie. "Look! I found the cutest outfit when I went to Seattle this morning!" I looked up at Alice, and she was holding a blue maternity shirt with a long white ruffled skirt. I looked at Edward in time to see him rolling his eyes. I smiled.

"Thanks Alice. That's very sweet. You know I won't be able to fit into it for a few more months, right?"

"Yes, but I was thinking ahead." Alice skipped up the stairs, I'm sure to put it in the closet in our room.

I sat up, as the movie had ended. "So, Edward. I'm bored. What do you want to do?"

"Well," he said, kissing my cheek, "it occurred to me that we still need to tell Charlie about him being a grandfather."

I groaned. "Edward, you know he's going to kill you, right? And he's going to think that the only reason we got married is because you got me knocked up. I'm not sure if I can deal with him."

"That's true," He kissed me again, "But I know _we_ can handle it." He kissed me, harder and more passionate this time, making me forget my snappy comeback. I just nodded. He looked at me and smiled. "Well, you're three months along, love. He's bound to find out sometime." He kissed me once more and picked me up. "Let's go."

"Wait, you mean _now_?"

"Yes. Now seems to be the best time, seeing as how he's off work on Sundays."

I looked at him with pleading eyes, but his butterscotch eyes were so filled with confidence and hope that I couldn't say no. He took my silence as agreement and places me in his Volvo. I grabbed the seatbelt before he could fasten it himself. "I'm perfectly capable of doing this trifle human task myself, thanks" He smirked at me and closed the door. Almost instantly, he was sitting in the driver's seat, turning on the engine. I smiled to myself as he backed out of the garage.

I didn't notice when we pulled up in front of Charlie's house because I was going through various conversations with him in my head. I only came out of my thoughts when I heard Edward's low growl. "What?" I asked, looking around. "Oh my gosh. Edward, let's just go back. Not today. Please, Edward." But I knew my rebellion was worthless when I saw the living room curtain flutter; we had been spotted. There was no going back now, and Edward knew it. But that didn't stop him from keeping his arm tight around my waist as we walked up to the door. I reached for the doorbell, but Charlie was opening the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, hey there, Bells!" He stepped forward to hug me. He couldn't get much of a hug with Edward's arm around my waist, but he still hugged me regardless. "Come on in, we were just watching the game." I could hear a growl, too low for Charlie to hear, reverberate in Edward's chest on the word 'we'. As reluctant as both of us were, we stepped in the house and followed Charlie into the living room, plopping down onto the couch.

"Hello, Bella," said Billy Black from his wheelchair, positioned next to Charlie.

"Hey, Bells," said Jacob, standing up from the armchair, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Edward.

"Now, none of that, you two." Charlie said, his eyes trained on the baseball game that was on the television. "What brings you two here?"

"Actually Charlie," Edward's voice was very formal, even while his eyes were locked in a staring contest with Jacob, "We came here because there is something we think you should know."

Charlie looked up at me, his eyes wide with concern. "Don't worry, Dad. It's nothing bad." I tried to smile at him, the tension in the room making it hard to do. "It's actually really good." This didn't relax Charlie.

"Bella is pregnant." Edward was finally looking at Charlie, his eyes lighter on him. "Congratulations. You're going to be a grandfather."

"What?" It wasn't Charlie, but Jacob. "You let that bl-_him_ knock you up!"

"Jacob," said Billy quietly, "Sit down. This is none of our business."

I whimpered, and Edward was frozen in shock, his eyes locked on Jacob. I took advantage of his situation to race to the kitchen. I made it to the sink and splashed water on my face. I heard Edward and Charlie's voice, so I relaxed a bit. Charlie didn't sound angry, so I was relived. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around.

"Bella." Jacob was standing, taller than I'd seen him last, in front of me. "I…"

"Don't." I raised my hand to make a point. "I don't want to hear it. I love him, and that's the facts. Billy was right in saying it wasn't your business."

"Actually, Bella, it is. This has never happened before. I didn't even know vampires could have children. But this is something the pack needs to know. We need to know if this is going to be dangerous."

"What are you talking about, Jacob?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're carrying the spawn of a vampire. Your baby could grow up to be some kind of…super vampire. Or something else entirely. I don't know."

"Or it could be a healthy baby human."

Jacob smirked at me. "And what are the chances of that?"

"OK, Jacob. Say my child grows up to be a stronger species of vampire. What are you planning on doing about it?"

"What needs to be done." Jacob bared his teeth slightly.

"No," I said, and I was sure it was too loud.

Jacob grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Bella, don't you understand? This could be dangerous!"

"You get your hands off of my wife." Edward was suddenly standing right beside Jacob. "Right now." Jacob released me and took a step back. Edward took my hand. "We're leaving. Now." I stayed close to Edward's side as we passed Jacob. I'm sure I looked like a frightened child clinging to their parent.

"I'll talk to you soon, Dad." I said over my shoulder as we walked to the Volvo. Edward sped away, but that didn't stop me from seeing the pain on my dad's face. As soon as we were out of sight of the house, I tried to speak. "Edward, meadow," was all I could manage to choke out. I couldn't face the rest of the Cullen's after that disaster. Edward nodded, his eyes never leaving the road. I could tell he was trying to control himself, but it was only making it harder on me. It would have been better if he had at least looked at me.

He finally stopped the car at the edge of the forest and got out. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before I opened the door and got out. He stood by a tree, waiting for me. I climbed onto his back, and watched the trees fly by. A few seconds later, we were in the meadow. I climbed down from his back and looked around. The sky was covered by a thin layer of clouds, so the meadow was bright. Wildflowers were growing in patches, along with soft grass and bushes full of blackberries. Normally, I would have an urge to go and pick some, but today was different. I sat down on the grass next to where Edward was already laying. I couldn't endure the silence for much longer.

"Edward." He didn't respond. "Say something, baby, please." My voice gave away my pain, and this caught his attention. He sat up and looked at me.

"Charlie is fine with it. I talked to him when you were in the kitchen. I didn't notice that Jacob had followed you. It startled me and Charlie when we heard you yell 'No' and I came in and I saw him holding you like that…" he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It took me so much control not to rip his arms of right there. I saw that he was hurting you, and I wanted to kill him for it." He looked up at me. I was trying not to let the tears slide from my eyes. "What did he say to you?"

I told him, word for word, what Jacob had said. Edward was silent when I finished. I knew it was because he wanted to promise me that it would be all right, that that wouldn't happen, but he couldn't guarantee that.

"I had asked Alice the other day," he said in a whisper, "what she saw happening to the baby. She said she couldn't. She thinks it's because that baby is growing and not fully developed, so its future isn't going to be clear until the moment it is born." He picked a bright blue wildflower growing at his side and held it up, looking at it. "It just worries me." He leaned towards me, tucking the flower in my hair. His hand brushed the side of my face, leaving a streak of cold. I grabbed his hands

"Please, Edward, don't worry. As long as we are together, I know everything will be just fine." I kissed his fingertips, watching his face carefully. He smiled, and pulled me into his lap, kissing my head.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, everything will be fine. I'll protect you."

**A/N: OK, so we've got some conflict in this chapter. Yes, I've put Jacob in here. He's going to be here, later, too. Next chapter will take place a few months after this. I'm working on it now, but I can't garuntee that it will be up today. i'm trying to keep the word number in each chapter above 1,300. This one is 1,814, so I'm doing good so far. I've got a record number of hits on this story, and I'm suprised that I only have 7 comments. I'd really like a lot more before I publish the next chapter. So please take the time to comment! It's really important to me. If I dont get many comments, I lose the drive to write. So please comment.**


	6. In Case Of Emergency

**3 Months Later**

"Ugh. This sucks. My back hurts. I think I slept on it wrong." I stretched, my hands on my hips. Edward chuckled.

"My silly Bella." He ruffled my hair, and kissed me on the lips. I had to grab his arm for support. I was even clumsier with the extra weight of the growing baby. My stomach was now completely noticeable and big enough that I had to turn to the wardrobe of maternity clothes Alice had gotten me the last few months. I was thankful for the fact that their house was big. Alice was now in what used to be the guest room next to Edward's room painting it a pale yellow. I let her have free reign with decorating the baby's room. She pouted until I agreed, and I really didn't see how I could do it in my condition. She would do it anyways.

"I can't see my feet anymore," I pointed out, looking down.

"Bella," Edward said, pulling my face up to look at him. "I know what you are doing. You're stalling. You know I have to go hunting." He smiled. "I won't be long. You know if you need me, you can use your cell phone that I got you a few months ago." Of course, I had forgotten about it. I left it in my truck in case of an emergency. I was prone to leaving it in the house if I went out and decided that keeping it in the truck was safer. I nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Promise you'll hurry back."

"I promise."

Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were all gathered at the door. "Edward, you coming?" Emmett asked. Edward nodded to him, giving me one last peck before turning to them. "Be safe, Bella," Jasper said. "Alice is still in the baby's room if you need her." They left and I headed up the stairs.

"Wow, Alice, this is incredible." The room was painted a pale yellow with a pure white trim and the ceiling was blue with small white clouds. Alice was sitting on the floor surrounded by white pieces of wood and a piece of paper.

"Oh, Bella, could you go to the garage and get me a hammer while I figure out how this goes together?"

"Of course, Alice. I'll be right back." I slowly descended the stairs again and headed into the garage. I was looking on the shelves for a ladder when I heard a small ringing noise. The windows in my truck were rolled down, and I was pretty sure it was my phone. I opened the door and grabbed the phone in time to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bella Swan…I mean, Cullen?" a male voice asked. I could hear voices in the background, but nothing specific.

"Yes…Who's calling?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Sergeant Pickney…I work with your father, Chief Swan?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry. May I ask why you are calling?" I felt worry rise in my throat. Why was he calling me and not Charlie?

"Well…Your father was trying to arrest a man…we got a tip off that he was beating his wife…and he pulled out a gun…I'm sorry, Bella, but Charlie got shot and…"

"What does that mean? Is he all right?" My voice was frantic

"Well…it's hard to tell…he's in pretty bad shape when I last saw him…he's in surgery right now, they're trying to stop the bleeding…"

"I'll be right there." I interrupted, hanging up and climbing in my truck. I reached for the glove compartment, grabbing the spare key in it and shoving it in the ignition. Frantically, I backed out of the garage and went speeding down the driveway. I was only worried about getting to the hospital. I didn't notice that my breathing was erratic and my heartbeat was so fast the beats seemed to mesh together. I didn't even notice that my speedometer was closing in on Cullen speeds. At an intersection, I drummed my fingers as I waited for the light to change to green. When it did, I stomped on the gas. When I heard a horn sound from my left, I looked.

Time seemed to slow down. I saw a truck speeding toward me, entering the same intersection as me. I reached to hit the brakes, but darkness clouded my vision before I could reach it, and I felt no more.

**A/N; HAHA! Cliffhanger! Or is it? I'm working on Chapter 7 right now from Edward's point of veiw, and it will be up in about a half hour or so, so just hang in there! Keep reading and commenting! **


	7. Too Late

**Edward's POV**

I had just finished disposing of the grizzly that I had eaten when I felt my phone buzz. I looked at the caller ID and answered. "Yes Alice? Is there something wrong with the paint I ordered because…"

"It's Bella," She said. I could hear the pain and fear in her voice.

"What happened?"

"I heard her truck start, and I looked out the window and she was tearing down the driveway and I looked into her future and…"Her voice broke.

"Alice? What?" I was starting to worry.

"All I saw was a truck hitting her and then…nothing."

"Where?" I growled, already running.

"The first intersection on your way into town." I snapped the phone shut and began running faster than I had ever run before. Bella's life depended on me. Our child's life depended on me. I couldn't think about what I would do if I was too late.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I sped into the intersection, deserted save for the two trucks. There was a blue truck with its front smashed straight into the driver's seat of Bella's truck. I glanced into the blue truck, and the man was only knocked unconscious. I could hear his heart beating. I took my hands and pried the truck away from Bella's. I wrenched the door open and Bella's body slumped out. I caught her, and carefully sat her up in her seat. I couldn't hear her heart beating. I could hear the baby's tiny heart, but it was so faint, and slower than I had ever heard it. I picked her up and laid her on the ground, trying to administer CPR without crushing her delicate human bones.

"_Edward, I'm right around the corner. I've got an ambulance behind me._" I heard Carlisle's thoughts, and it relived me a little. Sure enough, the ambulance pulled up two seconds later. I stopped doing CPR to breathe into her mouth, when I felt her warm, sweet breath. I listened and, sure enough, her slow, tiny heart was beating again. If she was going to live, she was going to need to be at the hospital…now.

"Carlisle." He leaned over my shoulder, listening.

"They are both alive," he nodded, "But they aren't out of danger yet." A short man placed a board on the ground, and I rolled her onto it. The three of us picked her up and placed her onto the gurney in the ambulance. Carlisle turned to the man.

"Edward stays with Bella, no matter what happen. He goes where she goes, no waiting rooms. Got it?" The man nodded. Carlisle turned to me. "I'm staying here, because there's another ambulance on the way and I have to make sure this man is stable. As soon as I get to the hospital, I will take over Bella's care." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edward." He walked away and I clambered into the van, slamming the door shut.

"Drive!" I yelled to the woman in the driver's seat. She startled, turned on the sirens and sped off. I turned to Bella as the short man started getting her ready for an IV. I grabbed her pale hand and kissed it. I was surprised that it wasn't as warm as it usually was, and it made me think about how close I was to losing the family I'd fought so hard to keep. All I could do was hope that she woke up and her condition, whatever it was, didn't worsen.

We finally got to the hospital and got her in a room of her own. A nurse got me a chair to sit in while I held Bella's hand and watched the various doctors working on her. I had to take my hand away from her only once. They said they had to shock her heart to get it into a steady rhythm again. I almost cried out at the sight of my poor Bella being shocked, her body jerking upward. I was so scared that she was in pain.

Carlisle came in and did some tests on her. A few hours passed before he came back in with the results. "Edward." His eyes were sullen. I stood up, never letting go of Bella. "You need to sit down. I need to talk to you about her condition."

"Condition, Carlisle?" I was shaking from anger. "Tell me about her condition. But don't you dare say that she's dying."

"I don't know, Edward." Carlisle looked into my eyes, and I could see that he was telling the truth. "Bella is in a coma. I don't know if she will wake up. She broke her hip. She has fractures in two of her fingers. Two of her ribs were broken. The baby is in a stable condition for now, but if she stays like this…Edward, if she stays like this, we have to deliver the baby. If we do that now, this early…it won't survive, Edward, I'm sorry."

"But we can wait, right?" I asked.

"Yes Edward. We can wait."

And that's what I did. I waited. I wouldn't move from her side. For days, I sat beside her.

Five days after the accident, Alice came in carrying a large black cup. She handed it to me, and I could smell the blood.

"Thank you Alice." I sipped at it. She put her hands on my shoulders. "How is Charlie?"

"They're releasing him today. For a gunshot wound in the leg, he walks good…considering he has to maneuver those huge crutches."

"That's good. He should rest." I choked up on the last part, knowing how badly Charlie wanted to stay at the hospital with Bella.

"Edward. She's going to be fine."  
"You can't know that. You said you haven't been able to see her future since the accident."

"No Edward," Alice pointed at her, "But I do see her." As she said this, I felt Bella's hand twitch in mine, and I spun around to see those beautiful eyes fluttering open.

"Oh, Bella, love!" I stood up, making sure her eyes saw me. Recognition replaced the confusion on her face and she smiled weakly.

"Edward?" Her voice crackled, like paper that had aged over time. Her hand came up to touch my face, as if to make sure it was real and not an illusion.

"Yes, Bella, I'm here." I smiled down at her. "I'm here, and you're safe."

"The baby…" I could tell she was having a hard time speaking.

"Is perfectly fine now that you're awake." I placed my hand on her face, stroking it. "My beautiful Bella. I thought I'd lost you."

"Never." She smiled at me. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen in days.

**A/N: I know most of you are mad at me for making the last chapter a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. I had to, it was too tempting. The next chapter is going to be back in Bella's POV. I'm going to speed things up a little bit, so be prepared. I'm glad that I have a lot of people who like this fanfic. I've never really thought of myself of a good writer until now. Rest assured that when I'm done with this story, I'm making another Twilight fanfic. I might do something like I did with Trapped, like what would happen if Bella never eisted and I was moved to Forks and...you get the picture. Although I might do something different and possibly more interesting. STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! **

**Do me a favor and COMMMENT MORE!!**


	8. Closing In

**BPOV**

It was a month after the crash, and I was at home in bed, where Edward had been making me stay for the past week since I've gotten home from the hospital. He said he didn't want me to fall down the stairs or anything and re-break any bones that were still in a fragile stage of the healing process. I was in my seventh month and my stomach was huge. I felt completely ugly and fat, but every time I voiced this fact, Edward was quick to disagree.

Edward was out for another hunting trip when I got hungry – _very _hungry. I had to go down to the kitchen and disobey Edward's bed rest rule. I was pregnant and nothing was going to separate me from the refrigerator. I caught Alice's eye at the bottom of the stairs and winked at her. She already saw that I was coming down to eat, and she had already been subjected to the wrath of Hungry Bella.

I stood in front of the fridge, both doors open, looking for something to eat. The cold air felt amazingly good on my hot body. A carton of Ben and Jerry's Mint Chocolate Cookie finally caught my eye. It was my favorite. I grabbed it and a spoon and headed back to the living room. I plopped onto the couch next to Alice.

"Hello, Mrs. Bottomless Pit," She said, smiling at me. I winked at her, swallowing my bite of heavenly ice cream. She started chuckling. A few seconds later, when I was clutching my throat in pain, did I know why.

"Brain freeze." I rolled my eyes at her. She was watching 'She's All That', so I settled in and watched the rest with her. I was so engrossed in it, and my ice cream, that I startled when the front door opened.

"Isabella Cullen! Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" Edward dashed over to me.

"Oh, come on, Edward!" Emmett came in the house, brushing dirt off of his shirt. "Carlisle said she was fine! Let her move around, for goodness' sake!" I nodded, looking back at Edward. His liquid gold eyes bore down into mine, erasing all thought.

"As long as you are careful," he said, taking me by the shoulders and bending down to my eye level. "You are my family. You are carrying our future inside of you, along with my heart. You are the most important thing in my world. Please take care of yourself." I blushed at his words, making him smile. He kissed me, and I could hear my heartbeat in my head. He straightened up and took the carton of ice cream from me. "And I won't let you eat yourself into a diabetic coma. From now on you are going to eat a lot healthier. I'm going to make you some fettuccini, is that all right?" I nodded, my brain not thinking to protest about my new diet after his kiss.

After scarfing down my dinner, he carried me up to our bedroom and placed me on the bed. He made me wait while he got me a glass of ice water, and I did as he wanted. He finally laid down beside me and held me. I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep almost instantly.

**2 Months Later…**

I was getting anxious. I was ready to have this baby. My due date was within the week. I was huge, and I was miserable with the heat. The only time I felt remotely better was when Edward's arms were securely wrapped around me, and his cold body gave me relief from the heat that seemed to radiate from my body.

I was sitting with him in bed, with the radio playing in the background. Carlisle had told me that I needed to stay in bed as much as I could. I had to avoid stressful things in order to keep from going into early labor.

It didn't help that every time I felt something, Edward got tense. I knew he was worried about me, but it got to the point of insanity. Alice had come in with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and Edward growled fiercely at her when I reached for it, knocking into her hand and causing her to spill some of the hot broth onto me. I calmed him down, explaining that it was my fault, but ever since then, he had become even more defensive than before.

As the song switched, he kissed my forehead. His icy lips felt like bliss on my forehead.

"Ow," I said. Edward jerked up, suddenly alert. "Ouch!"

"Bella? What is it, love?" He asked.

"I—I think—Oh, Edward—I think I'm having a contraction." I strained as I spoke. Edward quickly picked me up and carried me swiftly down the stairs. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were all in the living room, looking up as Edward carried me through to the garage door.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle stood up, looking confused.

"Bella's in pain. She says she's having contractions and I'm taking her to the hospital." Edward never stopped as he talked.

"We're right behind you," said Carlisle.

"I love you, Bella!" Alice yelled to me as Edward yanked open the door of the Volvo, placing me gently into the seat and buckling me in as best as he could. In an instant, he was in the driver's seat with the car already in reverse. Another wave of pain coursed over my body, and I cried out. Edward stomped on the gas, and we tore out of the garage. The car hadn't stopped before Edward threw it into Drive. The next thing I knew, we were tearing down the driveway at 100 miles per hour and climbing, on our way to the hospital.

**A/N: OK, if you were to know what is going to happen next, you would know that this is a complete cliffhanger. I'm really good at writing cliffhangers. And it seems to annoy my readers into wanting to know what's next, so I'm using that to my advantage. If I'm in a good mood, you might just get two chapters tomorrow, depending on how much time I have. I'm really happy at the amount of comments and hits I've gotten. I love comments, and they are the reason I've kept writing. You keep writing, and I will, too.**

**I'm amazingly happy because I pre-ordered my copy of Breaking Dawn today. I can't talk about it, because every time I do, I get all teary because I'm so excited about it. I know, I'm a geek. So what? But I'm happy. Anyways, kepp the comments coming! I love you guys! Muwah!**


	9. Sponge

"I feel like an idiot," I said.

"You're not an idiot," Edward said, carefully maneuvering my wheelchair over the loose pebbles on the way to his car. "You're my Bella. It happens to everyone."

"I just feel so stupid." I crossed my arms.

"Oh Bella, it's OK. I mean, it was damn funny. The look on your face when the doctor told you…" Emmett ducked a punch from Alice and quickly shut up.

"We'll see you at home." Carlisle followed the rest of the group to the Mercedes. Edward picked me up, placed me in my seat and started to fold up the wheelchair, shoving it into the trunk. I glared at the windshield as he started the car. After we left the parking lot, he started to chuckle.

"Love, you're going to burn a hole in the glass with your death stare. What did my windshield ever do to you?" I turned my glare on him and he took my hand, holing it tightly. "Bella, it was perfectly normal. I'm not going to have you beating yourself up for thinking it was the real thing."

"But I should have known that I was having Braxton Hicks contractions!" I protested, tears running down my face. "My water hadn't even broken and I was thinking that today was the day…" My voice trailed off. Edward's cool hand turned my face to his.

"You aren't the only one who freaked out. You had my whole family freaking out. Alice was even thinking that she didn't get enough baby clothes in time and was wondering if she could make it to Portland and back before the baby came." I laughed and sputtered, still crying. His thumb wiped at my eyes. "It's going to be fine." I nodded at him, unable to say anything.

I was still silently kicking myself when we got back to the house. Edward insisted in keeping me in a wheelchair. "You don't need any unnecessary stress, love," he had said, kissing me. I was unable to protest, so he wheeled me into the house with a very unhappy look on my face. We got to the bottom of the stairs and Edward picked me up and took me up to our bedroom, where he placed me on the bed. Carlisle came in.

"Bella, I'm going to need you to stay in bed. I'm pretty sure the contractions were from stress, so you need to avoid walking around and such. The only exception being to go to the bathroom. If you need anything, just call for one of us if Edward isn't around." I nodded and he left.

I turned to Edward. "How am I going to shower?"

"You're not," he said with a smile. "I will give you a sponge bath."

"Oh dear." I pulled the sheet up, hiding my face in embarrassment.

Edward grabbed it and pulled it down. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, love. It's obvious that I've seen your body."

"Yeah but making love and _bathing_ me are two different things."

"But they are also similar in several ways." Edward wrapped his arms around me. "One, I will thoroughly enjoy it. Two, I am sure that you will enjoy it. Three, I get to kiss every inch of your beautiful body."

"OK, did you say you were going to bathe me or DO me?"

"Whichever you would prefer…" He began kissing my neck, which sent my breath out in a gasp. "As long as you aren't stressed." He stopped kissing me.

"Edward," I gasped, "The only reason I would be stressed is the fact that your lips aren't on mine and you aren't inside me right now." I pulled his face eagerly toward mine and started kissing him. I had a strange feeling, but I ignored it, giving in to my physical need for him. His hand wandered down my thigh and back up the red dress that Alice had bought me. He stopped and pulled away.

"Bella, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?" A wave of rejection swept through my body.

"Love, your water has broken." A smile broke out on his face. "Come on, let me pick you up. We're leaving now." I threw my arms around his neck as he picked me up and ran down the stairs towards the door.

"Edward, what are you doing?" asked Jasper from the couch, where the rest of the family was sitting.

"We're having a baby!" an excited Edward said, nearly throwing me in the car and speeding in a straight line in the direction of the road, ignoring the fact that he wasn't on the driveway.

**A/N: Ok, I'm really excited to be writing this story. I've gotten tons of comments and even more people putting this on their favorites. I would like to say that I'm writing these chapters as fast as I can, so please don't tell me in your comments to write faster, because it's putting a little too much pressure on me. I'm not sure if I can write these chapters as well under pressure, but I really do appreciate the comments. Please, keep commenting, they are what's keeping me going. I'm going to work on the next chapter tonight and I might get it out there tonight, but it's going to take some time...and belive me when I say there's going to be a plot twist at the end of the next chapter. I'm just warning you...be prepared. **

**Anyways, I'm loving the comments. Keep them coming. I smile every time I read them. **


	10. Father

Edward put a cool cloth on my head, and I gasped for air. Every inch of me was aching in pain. It was 5 hours ago that my water had broken and Edward drove me to the hospital. The doctors said that I was progressing nicely and faster than they had anticipated. I was beginning to go into what they had called 'active labor' and Carlisle had taken over for the other doctor.

I screeched in pain, squeezing Edward's hand, as another contraction came. Every time I did this, the concern and worry returned to his face. After it was over, he had the huge grin of a first-time father. When I could think straight in between the contractions, I thought he looked like a goofy, lovely,_ normal_ father. He didn't look like a vampire. He looked like the Edward he used to be before he died. His happiness made me happy…but mine only lasted until the next contraction.

Jasper had called Charlie, but he was in the waiting room with the other Cullens. Charlie had a weak stomach and couldn't take my tears and screaming. The rest of the Cullen family had tried to squeeze into my small room, but I yelled at them in the middle of a particularly painful contraction to "Get the hell out so I can breathe!" I felt bad about it afterwards, but I was getting a little chlosterphobic with the seven Cullens in the same room, not to mention the various nurses and doctors that came rushing in to check the machines. So now it was just me, Edward, Carlisle, and two other nurses.

"Aah!" I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could as another contraction hit me. I'm sure I would have hurt any human, but Edward wasn't even fazed. He was only concerned. He dipped the cloth in icy water and placed it back on my forehead.

"Bella, I'm going to need you to push on this next one. Can you do that?" Carlisle was a little scared around me after I had cussed out his family during a contraction before yelling at them to get out. I nodded, looking up at Edward. He smiled down at me, stroking my cheek.

"You can do this, love," he said, kissing me quickly. The next contraction hit and I bore down, pushing with all of my strength. I was in horrible pain and all I wanted to do was get this child out of me. The contraction subsided and I plopped back into the pillows.

"I should've had that damn epidural," I said, gasping. Edward chuckled. I had freaked out when I saw the needle for the epidural and told them I didn't want it. Now I was regretting it. These contractions hurt one hundred times worse than a needle would have.

"Here we go…push, Bella!" Carlisle cheered me on. I was sure he was going to take out pom-poms at any minute. I laughed at the thought, but I screamed in pain in the middle, causing me to choke. Edward poured a small amount of water in my mouth and I swallowed, which helped.

I pushed, and I pushed more. I was getting exhausted, and I hoped hat I wouldn't have to endure this for much longer. My hand was even getting numb from squeezing Edward's.

"This is it, Bella! This is the last one! I need you to push really hard for me, OK? Now!" Carlisle cheered me on.

"Good job, Bella. That's it, that's it." Edward started in, too. I used all of my strength and I pushed as hard as I could.

The weirdest thing began to happen as I pushed. My head started to feel like it was going to explode. My whole body began to go numb. Then, everything went dark. The last thing I heard was the sound of a baby crying.

**A/N: OK, here's your plot twist! So I bet you're wondering what happened, and what's going to happen next! Well you don't have to wait long! I'm getting ready to start writing the next chapter right now, so it will be on in a few minutes. I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Don't worry, you don't have to wait long to see what happens next, just hang in there. To pass the time until it is posted, you really should comment! I love comments! And I want to thank all of you who have commented. Really, thank you.**


	11. Elsie

**EPOV**

I heard the first cries of our beautiful baby, and I knew I was in heaven. What I didn't know was that heaven wouldn't last. A small change caught my attention. Bella's heart. It slowed. And it started making a strained noise.

Alice burst in. "Bella's having an aneurism in her brain!" She screamed at me. "I just saw it! She's going to die!"

I suddenly found the only solution. I didn't pause to think about it. I just did. I sunk my teeth into her sweet neck, feeling my venom enter her bloodstream. I knew that I had to bite near the heart as well, to make sure that she made it through the transformation fully before she died from an aneurism than my venom. I sunk my teeth into her chest, and felt the venom flow. I didn't pull back immediately. I was fighting the bloodlust, but I wanted more venom to enter her bloodstream to make it even quicker. Finally, I pulled back and looked around.

Carlisle was injecting painkillers into Bella's arm to help with the pain. Alice was standing at the end of the bed, holding a tiny baby. She was smiling when she looked up at me. "It's a girl," she whispered. "It's a baby girl." As she said this, the baby began crying. I felt tears forming at my eyes as I strode forward to claim her from Alice.

"Elsie," I said, smiling down at her. "Bella said in her sleep that she wanted to name a baby girl Elsie." A movement from Bella's bed distracted me. Her eyes were closed, but she began muttering about fire and twitching. "So it worked?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes. It worked." His eyes were full of sorrow. "I'm only sorry that it had to be like this. I think she would have liked to see her daughter." He walked around the bed to look at Elsie. He let out a small chuckle. "She has Bella's eyes." He smiled down at the tiny baby.

"Carlisle, thank you. This is everything I could have ever wanted."

"Don't thank me. I only acted as a doctor. I think you should really thank yourself and Bella. The both of you made this happen." He smiled at me. "But we need to take Elsie to Pediatrics to have her checked out and observed. I'll go with her, you stay with Bella. She needs you."

And so I did. I sat beside her, watching her writhe on her bed, murmuring about fire and pain. Slowly, it subsided, and I knew she would wake up soon. Carlisle had brought Elsie back to me so that I could hold her. He managed to find a rocking chair to replace the chair I had been sitting in for the past 24 hours, and I sat there, rocking our child. She looked just like Bella when she was asleep, so peaceful. I heard a moan and looked up.

"Bella," I whispered, standing up carefully, so as to not wake Elsie. I bent down to her ear. "Come back to me, love. I'm right here. Open your eyes." Then, as if by command, her eyes opened. They were blood red. But there was something in Bella's expression. She sat up slowly, as if testing herself. She looked at me and smiled. And then she looked down at our baby. Her smile got even brighter.

"Edward. Look what we did." She was still grinning at Elsie. "Our little miracle." She looked up at me. "On the plus side, I don't have the overwhelming urge to eat her."

**A/N: So, now you see the plot twist. So for the next chapter. What happens when they bring the baby home? And what does Bella's power happen to be? And who will be waiting for them when they arrive back home? All that and more in Chapter 12. **

**I hope you're enjoying. Three chapters in one day. Lucky ducks. So, comments comments. It's bed time for the human now. Damn, I wish I was a vampire. And had an Edward of my very own. **


	12. Suprises

**BPOV**

I was completely ready to go home. Alice had brought me deer blood in a cup, and I guzzled it down. Edward muttered something about "Meals on Wheels", making Alice hit him on the back of the head and thus making me choke on the blood. I saw myself in a small mirror, and I looked better than I did as a human. My eye color had changed from a deep red to a lighter red after eating, but Carlisle said that the red would only go away after the first year.

Edward told me his theory on why I didn't have an overwhelming urge to eat our daughter to keep me occupied while Carlisle took the IV out of my arm. Even as a vampire, I didn't like the fact that something was sticking into my skin.

"I think it's because she's part vampire, so her blood isn't the same and doesn't smell like food." I smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezed it. He jumped. "I think I'm going to have to get used to you having some sort of strength now." He smiled at me. "You promised me you would challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match."

I nodded, and I was definitely going to make good on my promise. Carlisle finally got all the tubes and wires off of me and I was able to get up and put clothes on. I was discharged from the hospital at long last and able to go home with my new baby and husband….and his family. Carlisle was staying at the hospital to fill in for a sick co-worker. They were still a little distant from me ever since my outburst during labor. They weren't really scared of me, they were just a little surprised at my extensive use of curse words. They had never seen me so outspoken and violent. I chuckled to myself. They'd have to get used to it from now on…I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I was just like them now.

Alice had already put a new baby seat in Edward's backseat, so Elsie sat back there, sleeping. Edward was oddly quiet, and I wondered what he was thinking. Then, the strangest thing happened.

"…_but then what if Bella doesn't want to have Elsie's last name as my mother's name?_" Edward's voice came into my head. This surprised me. I could hear his thoughts. He had tried, but he still couldn't read mine.

"_So he's wondering if I'd like his mother's name. Elsie Beth Cullen…I do like it. Elizabeth wouldn't go…but Beth would…why is he looking at me like that?_" Edward was looking at me very weirdly.

"Bella…I just heard your thoughts." He was still staring at me. "I tried dozens of times and I couldn't."

"Well, I just heard yours…what does this mean?" I looked at him sheepishly.

"Maybe you can hear thoughts, but you control whose thoughts you hear…and you can control who hears your thoughts…" He looked into his rearview mirror. "Emmett is right behind us. Try to hear his thoughts." I nodded and concentrated.

"…_Damn, Rose is looking so hot in that skirt…If I could sneak her away when we get home and just do her up against the wall…"_

"_EMMETT!"_ I screamed at him with my thoughts, looking back toward his car. Edward even laughed as his car almost swerved off the road. He had been able to hear the whole thing, too.

"_What the fuck was that?"_ Emmett thought.

"_Look in the car in front of you and you'll have your answer."_ I thought back, waving frantically. I could see Emmett's eyes bulging out of their sockets. He pointed at me and started talking, and I could see Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Esme staring at me. I waved again and Alice gave a small, startled wave.

"_And the surprises just keep on coming._" Alice thought. I nodded at her, and I could see her jaw drop. I grinned, turning back around in my seat. Edward was having a hard time driving because he was laughing so hard.

He finally calmed down as we got to the house. I got out, and so did he. A huge stench hit me, almost knocking my feet out from under me. It smelled like a skunk had crawled up another skunk's butt and died. As I thought this, Edward chuckled at my thoughts. We carefully got Elsie out of the car without waking her and opened the front door to see what the cause of the stench was. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw who was standing in the living room.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked.

**A/N: HAHA...another cliffy. Well, it's not as big as the others, but its still a cliffhanger. I'll post the next chapter sometime tonight. For now, I just got a new movie to watch, and the fact that it's pouring rain outside makes me want to go out and dance around in it. So, comment please! (And I corrected my mistake!)**


	13. Trust Smells

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked.

Jacob looked at me and, in seeing my new eye color, started to shake. I could tell that he was trying to calm down so that he could talk, but he was losing the battle. I focused on Jasper.

"_Calm him down, Jasper. We need to be able to talk to him_." Almost immediately, Jacob's shuddering stopped.

"Thanks." Jacob nodded toward Jasper. "Bella…" He took a step toward me, and Edward growled. "What happened to you, Bells?"

"Well, let's see…" I handed Elsie to Alice. "_Take her up to her crib and stay with her. I don't want her left alone if Jacob goes wolfy_." She nodded slightly and was gone. "I gave birth to a half-human baby, I had an aneurism that would have killed me if Edward hadn't bitten me, and I was just released from the hospital."

"So she's only half human," Jacob repeated.

"Yes. I didn't feel the urge to bite her, and nor did any of the other Cullens. We think it's something about her blood. She has part vampire blood, but no venom. She's not a vampire, but she doesn't smell like food because her blood smells more like vampire than human."

Edward stepped forward, grabbing my arm. "I don't see how this is any of his business."

"It is the business of the pack."

Edward started raising his voice, and Jacob started interrupting him. I did the only thing I could think of doing.

"_ENOUGH!_" I concentrated on the both of them. They both jumped and looked at me. "Now that I have everybody's attention, I'd like to remind you that there is a newborn upstairs asleep. If you wake her up, you both will be running genital-less from this house. So here's what's going to happen. Edward, you are going to take Jacob to the meadow and you will not say one word to each other. If you do…" I tapped my head. "I will know, and you will both be in trouble." They stared at me, dumbfounded. I had never taken charge like this as a human. I knew now that I was equal, if not greater, in strength as them no that I was a newborn vampire. I knew I had power, and I was going to make use of it. "Go now." They both ran outside, and I cold see Jacob burst into his werewolf form from the window. I turned to the rest of the Cullens.

"OK. I'm really hungry." I pointed towards the kitchen. "Is there any blood in the fridge?" I knew they always kept some in there in case of an emergency…or late night snacking. Emmett nodded, and I headed toward the kitchen, concentrating on Alice.

"_I'm going to meet them after I eat. I'm sure you heard all of that. Did it wake Elsie up?"_

"_No. She stirred a bit, but she didn't wake." _

"_OK, just make sure she's all right while I'm gone, please."_

"_Sure." _

I finished eating and headed back to the living room, where the other Cullens were talking quietly. "I'm sorry if I seemed a little…bossy, or whatever. I was just getting a little ticked off at those two." They nodded. "All I'm asking you to do is make sure nothing happens to Elsie while I'm gone. I've got Alice looking over her, but I don't want her to be alone. I'm sure you've all got other things to do, but just please keep an eye on her?" They nodded again. I turned to Emmett.

"_Now, didn't you think something about wanting to take Rosalie upstairs and do some things to her?"_ I smiled at him as I thought this. He grinned back, and took Rosalie's hand and led her up the stairs. "_Don't be too loud and wake the baby!_" I added.

After waving to the remaining Cullens, I took off in the direction of the meadow. I was used to the speed, after being carried by Edward while he was running, but it was nothing compared to running myself. I got to the meadow in less than a minute. I looked at Jacob and Edward.

"I could get used to this vampire thing."

Edward started laughing, and Jacob did a sort of snort.

I turned to Jacob. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, I heard from Billy, who heard from Charlie that you had the baby. I had orders from Sam to see what the baby was…and he and the rest of the pack says 'Congratulations'. Quil and Embry have a bet going. Quil's betting she looks more like you, and Embry's betting she looks like Edward." He took a step toward me, and I could see the tears in his eyes. "I think she looks like you."

"Oh, Jake." I was grateful to hear from the pack. Even thought they were werewolves and hated the Cullens, they always felt like part of my family.

"They wished they could see you, but you're…" Jacob stuttered and stopped, looking at the ground.

"Well, maybe someday we can meet. Maybe in the clearing or something. If they promise not to arrive in their wolf form, I could bring Elsie and they could meet her."

"No way am I having our daughter around werewolves." I turned to Edward.

"Edward, if something were to happen, something bad…they are the only other people that I would trust with her. If something or someone was after us, Charlie wouldn't have the strength to protect her. They do. I know they wouldn't hurt her." I grabbed Edward's hands. "I trust them, Edward. They stink to high heavens, but I still love them like family." I looked up into his eyes. "Accept my family."

Edward bent down and kissed me. "You're still as lethal as ever, Bella." He turned to Jacob. "All right. You've got a truce. You don't try to kill us, we won't try to kill you." He held out his hand, and Jacob slowly stepped forward and shook it.

I smiled. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Edward turned to me. "Love, I'm going to have to wash my hands at least twenty times to get the stink out." He then ducked a blow from me and laughed.

**A/N: OK, so things are winding down for this story. I'm trying to think of a way to end it, but there's still going to be a few more chapters. I'm getting ready to start writing the first chapter of a new Twilight story. I already have a title for it, and a story line, i've just got to figure out a way to put it from my jumbled thoughts onto the computer. I've decided that it's going to be in Edward's point of view. It's going to start after he leaves Bella in New Moon. The title is going to be "I Will Remember You". I'm not gonna put a full summary here, I'll wait until I have the first chapter written. I have also decided that after Sunrise is finished, I'm going to make another story as a sequel to this one, and it will begin when Elsie is the same age as Bella was when she first met Edward. I've got a couple ideas for it, but nothing solid. So just wait, watch, and comment.!**


	14. Impact

I was in Else's room, rocking her to sleep. She had been awake all night crying. She finally drifted off, and I placed her in her crib. It had been months since the pact had been made. So far, it was working out fine.

I walked down to the living room and sat down beside Alice. Edward was across the room, playing lightly on the piano. He hadn't been his normal self for a while now.

"_What's wrong with Edward, Alice?"_ I concentrated on her, while keeping my eyes ahead at the screen. I took a notebook and pen off of the coffee table and handed it to her. She started scribbling, and tilted it to me.

**He's worried. **

"_About what?"_

**You. I overheard him talking to Jasper the other day. He says you've been acting strangely ever since he changed you. He said you keep your distance from him, you barely kiss him, much less touch him. He even said that he thinks that you go so far as to avoid him.**

"_That's absurd! He's the one that's been avoiding me!"_ I lost my concentration when I read Alice's writing, and as soon as I thought this, Edward's playing stopped and he spun around to look at me. Our eyes met, and I knew he had heard.

"No, Bella," He said, standing up. "When you and I find ourselves in the same room, you leave. Every time, Bella!" I could tell that I hurt him.

"Yeah, Edward, I'll admit that I leave the room every time we are together, but that's because you can't stand to look at me! Ever since we brought Elsie home, you haven't been able to look in my eyes! Now tell me Edward, what have I done that's so wrong? You can't stand the sight of me, Edward!"

"Because you're different, Bella. You've treated me different. You've been acting like all you wanted was to have me change you, and now that you're a vampire, you have no more use for me."

I almost lost my balance when he said this. "You think I used you?" I was getting mad. "Well, I guess it's good payback. See, when you left me, I felt like you had used me!" I knew I was going to regret saying this, but I didn't care. "At least Jacob made me happy!"

I could tell that these words hurt him. His eyes began smoldering. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Actually, it does," I pointed out. "Me being a vampire is the reason you left. You didn't want to turn me, so you left. And then you had no choice but to turn me, and now you're regretting it."

"Yes. I actually am. You're different, Bella. You aren't the same. You've changed."

"No, Edward. I haven't changed. I'm the same person that I was after you left me. And now that you've been avoiding me, that hole has come back. Because you're gone."

Edward stepped forward until he was right in front of me. I could smell his breath as he spoke. "I'm right here, Bella! I've been right here! I'm right here."

"No. I can reach out and touch you…" I shook my head. "I'm nowhere near you."

Edward looked away from me. "I see. I'll just make it very simple for you. Goodbye, Bella." I blinked, and he was gone. I heard his Volvo start in the garage. I looked out of the window and saw him speeding down the drive.

I heard Elsie crying upstairs, and I ran to hold her. Picking her up, I changed her diaper and sat in the rocking chair with her. I hadn't been sitting for three minutes when Alice came running upstairs and burst in through the door.

"Bella…" Her eyes had tears in them. Something was wrong. "It's Edward."

I stood up and placed Elsie in the crib. "What, Alice?"

"I saw…his Volvo…I saw him hit a semi…on the highway to Seattle…those ones that carry gas…oh, god, Bella…" Alice was shaking.

"But he can't die like that, can he? I mean…he's a vampire." My voice inched up the octaves.

"Bella…his car exploded…he can't…"The tears were flowing freely down Alice's face.

"Take care of Elsie," I said. The next thing I knew, I was flying. Through the fields, I ran until I found the highway. I concentrated on Edward.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm leaving my wife and child. I know they don't want me, but this isn't the type of man that I am."_

"_Edward, no, please stop the car."_

"_Bella."_

"_Edward, I love you, please just stop the car."_

"_Oh, Bella, I love you." _I slowed down. I could see his car.

"_I'm right behind you, honey."_

"_I see you, Bella. I love you so much."_

"_I love you so much more, Edward. Please, just turn around."_

"_All right." _I watched as he turned the car, but a car passed him, honking, making him stop abruptly.

"_Edward? Are you OK?"_

"_Yeah, the car just stalled. Give me a second…"_

I then became aware of a strange noise. Then, I saw a movement behind Edward's car.

"_Edward. Get out of the car."_

"_Just let me get it started, honey."_

"_Edward, please just get out of the car."_

"_Love, hang on. I love you."_

"_Edward, get out of the car!" _But it was too late. The semi made contact with the side of the Volvo. A human would be killed instantly, I knew. Edward would be fine, though. I went running, and the semi came to a halt. _"Edward! Get out of the car! Edward!" _Then there was a huge explosion. The trailer burst, and I fiery cloud came billowing out. The shock knocked me to the ground. I looked up, and Edward's car was on fire. Pieces of the truck and his car were raining down onto the road. "NO!" I was screaming aloud now. "Edward! Get out of the car! Please, Edward, get out of the car!"

I heard footfalls behind me, and then the screams of Alice. "No! Edward!" I felt her arms around me. I knew it was useless, but we kept screaming his name. He was gone.

**A/N: OK, I can't really say much for this chapter. I'm not sure how I'm going to do the next chapter. My brain kindof shut down today. I haven't been having a very good day. I already spent most of the day crying, so I'm thinking of going to see a friend because I need someone to talk to about some things. I'll try to make a new chapter for tonight, but I'm not garunteeing anything. I'm having a hard time, so I'm not sure if I can write any more today. That, and the fact that I have an annoying virus on my computer that I can't seem to get off. So I'm really sorry. Comments.**


	15. Making Our Music

**EPOV**

I was trying to start the car, and I saw the semi headed straight toward me. All I could think about was how much I loved Bella. I kept on foolishly trying to start the car. But as the truck kept coming toward me, I could only think of one thing I could do.

I ripped the seatbelt from me. Then, two things happened simultaneously. The truck made impact with my car, and I launched myself out of the windshield with as much force and speed as I could muster. I ended up hitting in the ditch. I felt my head come into contact with a large, hard object, and I saw darkness.

**BPOV**

Alice and I were in shock. Everything was going in slow motion. And that was when I realized something. I played the whole scene back in my head...

"_Edward. Get out of the car."_

"_Just let me get it started, honey."_

"_Edward, please just get out of the car."_

"_Love, hang on. I love you."_

"_Edward, get out of the car!" _But it was too late. The semi made contact with the side of the Volvo…

"Alice…Something's not right." I stood up. "That windshield…it shattered a second before the truck could have done damage to it…and it shattered to the outside. With that impact, it would have shattered into the car…Alice, I think Edward is alive!" I ran over to his car, and started looking around, and Alice joined me.

"Bella! He's here!" Alice bent down, and I saw his body. I ran over to him. It looked like his head collided with a rock and he knocked himself out. Alice and I awkwardly embraced each other from joy.

"Alice, I can carry him home. Use your cell phone to report the accident and get Carlisle to come and see if the driver is alive. Please?" I looked at her with begging eyes. She nodded, and bent to kiss Edward's cheek.

I picked up Edward's body, a feat that I had never accomplished before, and took off running. I made it back to the house and thankfully I didn't hear the cries of Elsie. I took him and placed him on our bed. I ran into the bathroom to grab a cloth, holding it under cold water and ringing it out. I came back to Edward's side and placed the cloth on his forehead. I took his hand in mine, rubbing it, and I closed my eyes. I tried to concentrate on him, but I wasn't getting any thoughts. I tried to speak to him with mine, trying to will him awake.

"_Edward? Baby, it's me. It's your Bella. I'm right here. I'm right next to you. Please open your eyes. Honey, look at me. I'm here. I'm here and I love you. I love you so much, Edward. Please wake up." _I felt his hand move in mine. I looked up at him, and his golden eyes were looking at me. "Hey." I touched his face. "There's my love." His hand moved to cradle mine.

"I love you, Bella." I smiled.

"I love you, too." I whispered, bending to kiss his lips. He pulled me closer, and onto the bed. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" He muttered, kissing my jaw.

"Are you sure you're feeling up for this?"

"I'm as good as I ever could be. Now shut up and kiss me." And I did.

I kissed him. I kissed him like I had always dreamed of kissing him. There were no longer any boundaries. He didn't have to concentrate on not hurting me when he kissed me. I let my body give in to my desires. My fingers slid into his shirt, carefully undoing the buttons.

His hands made their way up the back of my shirt and onto my bare back. He pulled it off, and we eagerly kissed again. I slid his arms out of his shirt, and again his hands were on me. I had stopped wearing a bra, because my breasts were so big and full with milk. (Carlisle said that it was fine for the baby to have, and that he didn't have any idea how it could happen now that I'm dead, but the baby was an anomaly already, so what's another?) This pleased Edward, as his lips were now embracing a nipple. His hands pulled at my jeans, and hey were gone in moments.

The moment his fingers entered me, I was in heaven. I kissed him, and he kissed me back with the same intensity. His fingers moved faster inside me, and I moved my hands to unbutton his pants. Once they were gone, he kept kissing me as he easily slid himself into me. We were both in utopia, kissing and moving our bodies in time to one another. When he would pull back, I would buck my hips up to him, and when my hip went back down, he would thrust into me again. We were dancing with each other, making our own music. Increasing in tempo until something inside both of us burst at the same time.

He shifted, lying beside me, and we held each other. We looked into each other's eyes, saying nothing, but saying everything.

**A/N: Oh yes. I hope that I gave you what I was going for...a hot, steamy chapter. Yes I think I really got it down this time. The first couple of times that I wrote the sex sences, they sounded like something off a porn site. But I'm sure this one sounded a lot better.**

**I've had some amazing reviews on the story as a whole. I got one review a few days ago that really actually made me cry. I'm not gonna say who it was or what it was about, cuz I don't want to upset them or anything. But I hope you all know that I'm putting my best efforts into this fanfiction story.**

** So tell me, what did you think? Comment! **


	16. Crack

**BPOV**

"Edward?"  
"Hmmm?"

"I'm bored." We were sitting in bed together. I had a magazine, he had a book. At this exact moment, Alice came skipping in with a little plastic bag.

"Heard you were bored," She sang out, "So I thought of something fun."

"Alice," Edward said, staring at the bag, "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Oh, but it is." She said, holding it up. It had a white and red powdery mixture in it. "Except this time it's cherry flavored."

Edward slapped his forehead. "Oh, great."

I looked from Alice to Edward and back again. "I'm missing something, aren't I?"

Alice nodded and skipped over to the dresser. She opened the bag and poured a small amount of the stuff onto the surface and started moving it around with her finger. I got up to look over her shoulder. She was putting it in a straight line. "Alice…I'm not doing drugs."

"It's not drugs, silly. It is, however, one of the only things that affects vampires that isn't a drug."

"What is it, then?"

"Kool Aid crack."

"Oh god, Alice. You're insane."

"Edward and I have both done it before. So you have to. We'll do it with you, _won't we Edward?!_" Edward rolled his eyes and slowly walked over. Alice placed me in front of one of the three lines she had laid out. "Now, Bella, just cover one nostril, bend down, and inhale!"

Alice bent down, holding her nose, and skimmed along her line. As she moved her nose over the surface of the dresser, the powder disappeared. She staggered back. She looked at both of us looking at her. She gave us a thumbs up. "Sugar high." Edward looked at me, and I shrugged, bending down.

I did it quickly and stood up. It took a second, but then it felt like my nose was on fire. I watched Edward. He bent down, held one nostril…and licked it.

"Oh, God, Edward. Why don't you ever do that to me?" I had a shiver do down my spine at the thought.

Edward smiled at me. "Eating it gets the job done, too, if not faster. Plus it doesn't burn, but it tastes bad. Well, to a human I suppose it would taste good. I guess that's why they do it." He took the bag from Alice and poured some into a pile on the dressertop. "Try it."

And so this game of sticking kool aid crack through our body parts lasted for a long time. If you call five minutes a long time. But by the time we were done, I swear we could have bounced off of the walls if we wanted to. We stood there, poking each other and giggling.

I poked Edward in his stomach. He giggled. "Pillsbury Dough Boy!" I said, running to hide behind Alice, who was cracking up. This lasted another minute when Emmett came bursting into the room, his arms full of boxes.

"Emmett…" I said in between giggles, "What are those?"

"Fireworks!" He looked so proud when he said it. He then put the boxes down, reached in one, and pulled out a long, fat stick with a small string. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, flicking it on and holding it to the tip of the string.

"Emmett…I don't think you should…"But Alice was interrupted by a loud explosion. We looked up through the new hole in the roof and watched the small light go towards the sky, flicker out, and with another explosion, blue sparks flew out in every direction.

"Ooooh, Aaaaahh…" I said, looking at it. I looked back at the three other vampires looking at me like I was a freak. "Stop looking at me like I'm a freak. It's what I used to say as a kid. To every single firework. It got on Charlie's nerves when he took me to Los Angeles for the Fourth of July." They all shook their heads.

It was then that I got an idea. The best idea in history. "Let's go prank call someone." OK, maybe it wasn't the best idea of all time, but it would keep us busy.

**A/N: Oh yeah...complete fluff. You can totally tell that I was hyper when writing this. I thought it would be so funny to have them and kool aid crack togehter. The next chapter is gonna be fluff, too. It's mostly gonna be them prank calling people like Charlie, Jasper, Carlisle, Angela, Mike...Even Jacob and Sam! It's gonna be a ton of fun...**

**But only if you comment!**

**Also, for those who are interested, I now have the first chapter of I Will Remember You up...so go read and comment on that...AFTER YOU COMMENT THIS!! **

** OO **

**person me person2**


	17. Laughter

**BPOV**

We all sat in a circle on the floor of the living room. I was holding Elsie, who was now almost a year old. She was advancing quickly for her age, and I couldn't be a prouder mother. Alice dad her phone in her hands and Edward, Emmett, and I looked at her.

"OK, I'm going to do Jasper."

"Not in the same room as us, you're not!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh, grow up!" Alice hit a button on her cell, putting it on speaker. She pressed a speed dial button, and the phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice filled the room.

"Who the heck is Alice?" Alice had a look of concentration on her face, trying to impersonate a man's voice. "Oh, is that the hot chick I was dancing with? Short body, even shorter hair? Do you think I have a chance of getting into her pants? Or, up her skirt actually…"

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Alice's phone?"

"She dropped it."

"Where is she?"

"We're in a club in Seattle." There was a growl, and then the roar of an engine. Alice hung up the phone, and we all busted up laughing.

"OK." Alice got her bearings together first. "Your turn, Bella." She handed the phone to me, and I smiled. I took the phone, placed it on speaker, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A male voice filled the room.

I did two things simultaneously. Out loud, I said "Hello, Jacob." In my head, I was concentrating on giving Edward instructions.

"Bella! Hey! Long time no talk."

"Yeah…there was actually something I needed to talk to you about."

"What? Is everything OK?"

I gave Edward a nod. "Oh, Bella…" He moaned. "Oh, yes…" Alice and Emmett covered their mouths to stifle their laughs.

"About a year and a half ago, you wanted a reason why you and I wouldn't work…"

"Bella…" Jacob said, and I could hear the pain in his voice. I wasn't going to let him think that he had a chance with me anymore.

"Oh yes, Bella! Faster! Harder!" Edward nearly screamed these words. Alice and Emmett had to stuff their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing.

"There's something you should know, Jacob…"

"Oh yes, Bella! Do me! Harder!"

"I don't do doggie style." I snapped the phone shut, and everyone broke out into hysterics. Except for Edward.

"You seemed to like it well enough the other night," He said with a sad look in his eyes. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him.

Alice handed the phone to him. "It's your turn, anyways." Edward smiled. He dialed a number, and placed it on speaker.

"Newton's, this is Mike, how can I help you?"

"Mike, this is Edward Cullen. I have a question.

"What?" You could almost see the annoyance on his face.

"Well, Bella and I were wondering…does your store sell flavored condoms?" There was a sharp click. "I guess that was a NO!" We all started laughing again. Edward tossed the phone to Emmett. He clicked the buttons, hit speaker, and let it ring.

"Emmy!" It was the unmistakable voice of Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose." His voice sounded troubled. I read his thoughts, exactly as he had wanted me to do, and stood up, walking over to the stereo.

"What's the matter, Emmett-bear?"

"Well…" He nodded to me, and I pumped up the dance music. "If you had to choose between a big ass and big tits to dance with, which would you choose?"

"Well, personally, I love a big…wait, WHAT!" Emmett snapped the phone shut, and we all fell on the floor laughing.

Elsie had crawled into a corner of the room, and was clapping her hands at the sight of us. If I hadn't been clutching my stomach from laughing so hard, I might have noticed how absolutely adorable she looked.

**A/N: As I said, this chapter is all fluff. I couldn't help but put Elsie in there, being all cutesy. I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be, but I'll think of something. For now, if you're wanting more, go read I Will Remember You. I've only go one chapter up SO FAR, but I'm working on the next one. As always, please comment! And please vote on the poll on my profile on how you would like the rest of this story to go.**


	18. Singing in Musicals

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters OR the songs that they will be singing in this chapter. Even if I alter some of the lyrics.**

**A/N: Yes, I have come up with the hilarious idea of making a MUSICAL chapter! There's no explanation for why they are singing and dancing…they just do, and don't think anything of it. I came up with this idea while listening to the Wicked CD, so it's really going to be weird. Just a warning. Pure fluff and tons of laughing.**

**BPOV**

Now that there is a hole in our bedroom ceiling, Edward and I have to find a temporary room. Unfortunately, Emmett put a hole in Rosalie's room, too. There was only one unclaimed room, and Rosalie and I were fighting over it when the rest of the Cullens came to break it up when it started getting physical.

"What is happening here?" Carlisle asked.

BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here in Forks

Bella:  
But of course, I'll care for Elsie:

Rose:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

Rose:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

Bella:  
Blonde.

Rose:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

Bella:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

Rose:  
My pulse is rushing;

Bella:  
My head is reeling;

Rose:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Rose:  
For your face;

Bella:  
Your voice;

Rose:  
Your clothing;

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

Cullens:  
Dear Bella, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Bella, you're a martyr!

Bella:  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

Cullens:  
Poor Bella, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

Cullens (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing  
Unadultereated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

ALL:  
Loathing!

Cullens:  
loathing

BOTH:  
There's a strange exhilaration

Cullens:  
loathing

BOTH:  
In such total detestation

Cullens:  
loathing

BOTH:  
It's so pure, so strong

Cullens:  
So strong!

BOTH:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

Cullens (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...

Cullens (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you

Cullens:  
loathing you

ALL:  
My whole Life long!

I crossed my arms and stomped down the stairs, leaving the rest of the Cullens looking confused. I rummaged through the refrigerator, looking for deer blood. I felt someone grab my arm, and I whipped around to see Edward. I fell against his chest in an embrace.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, she just gets on my nerves so much sometimes."

"It's OK," He said, stroking my hair.

"No, it's not. I feel like you feel that you have to take sides. It's not fair."

"Bella, I'm always on your side. I love you."

"I know you do. I love you, too.

I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right

I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily

I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known

I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true

You made me believe

The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside

I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree

You make me complete  
You make me complete  
You make me complete"

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled, kissing me.

**RPOV**

I was sitting in the living room, reeling over what had happened between me and Bella, and checking to make sure I hadn't broken any nails. I heard someone sit down beside me. It was Emmett.

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey, babe. Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking. I don't tell you that I love you enough, do I?"

"Yes. I know you do." I leaned forward, and I kissed him. He took my face in his hands, pulling it back to look at me.

"You're beautiful, you know?

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Chorus

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

Repeat Chorus

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

Repeat Chorus"

I had tears in my eyes when he finished. So I did the only thing I could think of to do. I took his hand and led him upstairs into our room. When I closed the door, I threw him on the bed and had my way with him.

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, my love?"

"Would you ever leave me again?"

"No, Bella. Why would you ask?"

"I just…had a feeling. It still hurts every time you leave, even to hunt or something." I hid my face in his shirt.

"Bella…

Edward:

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

BOTH:  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Edward:  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

Bella:  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

BOTH  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

I ran forward and hugged Edward. He staggered under my impact, but his lips were soon right where they were supposed to be; on mine.

**A/N: OK, I hope you all agree that it was pure fluff. I might do another one like it later on, I just wanted to have a little fun with this chapter, and it was an experiment. Hopefully you liked it. I had some songs in mind for Alice and Jasper, but frankly, the work that I put into this chapter wore me out. For the peole who didn't like this chapter, the next is going to be a regular chapter. If enough people liked it, I might do one more musical chapter. I was bored, and it was random, and I couldn't help it, so if you didn't like it, please don't go all "Your story now sucks" on me. and yeah, if you didn't like it, tell me, but dont drone on and on about how you absolutely hated it and yada yada yada like one reviewer did a few chapters ago. They actually made me cry because they really hurt my feelings. So please tell me what you think, but remember that I'm a person and I have feelings, too. Please comment.**


	19. Hunt

**BPOV**

I was holding Elsie on our bed when Edward walked in. She had grown so much in the past few months. She was even walking…and falling. I guess she got that from me. I've never seen Edward happier than he was whenever he had an arm wrapped around me, watching Elsie's face as she laughed and played with her toys. He was an amazing father to Elsie. He really was the perfect husband.

"Bella, Alice wants to go shopping." He sat down beside me on the bed while I concentrated on Alice.

"_I really would go shopping with you, but Elsie has been sneezing a lot, and I'm worried that she has a bug._"

"_OK, I understand. I'll see if Rosalie wants to. And next time, please knock before you get into my brain like that. It freaks me out._"

I laughed, turning to bury my head in Edward's chest. He kissed the top of my head, hugging me close to him. Elsie laughed, slapping two toys together. She stopped and sneezed, the aftershock sending her rolling backwards on the sheets. She rolled back over and looked at us, smiling like she was the smartest person in the world, which made both of us laugh.

"Do you think she's sick, Edward? I'm really worried about her."

"Let's just let her be. She's only sneezing. Maybe she has allergies." Edward's phone rang in his pocket, and he pulled it out. "Hello? Yes…I understand…Yes, she's right here…It's fine with me…OK…" He handed the phone to me, and I took it with a quizzical look.

"Hello?"  
"Bella." Jacob's husky voice was full of emotion.

"Jacob…what's wrong?"

"It's Quil…he's out in the woods near La Push somewhere…he's hurt and bleeding really bad…and we can't seem to find him. I was wondering you could come and help us find him. We can't hear him, so we think he's passed out. I thought that, since you are attracted to blood, you could help us out."

"OK, I'll bring Edward and Carlisle, too…"

"No. You're the only bl-vampire that the pack trusts enough on our territory." I rolled my eyes at this. For werewolves, they could be really stupid sometimes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm on my way."

"I'll meet you at the border." The phone disconnected. I handed it back to Edward and smiled. "Can you stand to watch Elsie?"

"Of course, love. Promise me you'll be careful. They are your natural enemies now."

"I know, Edward. If you need me or anything…just think really loud." He laughed.

"The same goes for you." He kissed me, his tongue probing into my mouth. I pushed him lightly.

"No sex in front of the child." I smiled, pecking him on the cheek. I took off, and within minutes, I was at the border standing in front of Jacob.

"_Hi._" I thought to Jacob, and was rewarded by seeing him jump.

"What the fuck, Bells."

"It's my power. I can decide who can hear my thoughts, and whose thoughts I can hear. Cool, huh?"

"_So you can hear me now?_" I laughed at him.

"_Yes. And this means I can hear the pack and the pack can hear me._"

"I knew that you'd come in handy!"

"I'm not a tool, Jacob!" I said, playfully punching his arm.

"Well, if I were to kiss you now, you might actually do some damage with your punch," he said, remembering when he first tried to kiss me as a human. I had punched him, and ended up breaking my hand. I just laughed at him.

"Where do we start looking?" I changed the subject to something less uncomfortable.

"Follow me. I'm going to change, so just listen to my thoughts." Before my eyes, he burst into a wolf. I flashed a grin at him and we both took off running into the woods.

**A/N: Sorry to the people who didn't like the last chapter, that's what you get when you give me too much sugar. And to the people who liked it, I'm also sorry, because I'm not going to do another musical chapter. I don't like the people who commented that they liked the story up until then and they hated it and they thought that i should just end it because it obviously wasn't getting any better and blah blah blah. So im sorry to everyone. I hope you like this chapter, even though it's short. It's going to get interesting in the next chapter. Trust me. Until then, comment. And check out the second Chapter to I Will Remember You. And comment it, too.**


	20. Blood Trail

**BPOV**

_"I smell his blood," _I thought to Jacob, my senses perking up. I know Quil was a werewolf, but his blood smelled really appetizing. _"Sam, have everyone come west a bit. His blood trail is going the opposite way that you guys thought. It goes towards the beach." _It was weird, sending my thoughts through Jacob and hearing Sam's reply in Jacob's mind, but it was way more convenient than trying to concentrate on Sam and Jacob.

I cocked my head to Jacob, signaling for him to follow. We both took off, right on top of the trail that led us straight to the beach. The trail was getting fresher, and I could tell we were close. Sure as hell, when we burst through the trees and onto the beach, I saw a large lump that in no way resembled a rock. Jacob ran forward, stopping when he reached Quil. Quil was in his human form, and I took this as a bad sign. I walked forward to take a look at the damage that was done to Quil.

His body was scratched all over. His arm was hanging at a funny angle, probably broken. The worst of the blood was coming from his side, where it looked like something had taken a chunk out of him. That's when I noticed a scent. _"Sam, a vampire did this."_

_"We're almost there. Does the scent seem familiar?"_

_"No, but I can't be sure. The only vampires I have ever smelled and remembered, are the Cullens."_ I prayed that they got here soon. They were a few miles to the east, and every second that I stood her, the blood got to my head. My control was slipping and I didn't know what to do. If I walked down the beach, I would be leaving Jacob alone and making him vulnerable to whatever vampire did this to Quil. If I stayed here, I risked losing control. I guess my face gave it away, because Jacob looked up at me and seemed to bend closer to Quil in almost a protective way.

I tried not to breathe, but I could still feel his scent in my body. I then took in the whole picture of Quil; his weak body unconscious, the blood still oozing out of his side…I could almost feel my eyes changing to black. I growled, mostly at myself for not hunting quickly before doing this, but Jacob heard. He looked up at me and, almost in the same way he would to Edward when I was human, he growled at me.

_"Don't even think about it, bloodsucker."_

_"The name's Bella," _I thought back smugly. _"And I'm trying to control myself. I just wish that I had enough time to hunt before I came here. It would have made it a lot easier."_

_"Well, you have to wait a little longer. I'd also appreciate it if you stopped by my house and said hi to Billy. He's been worried about you." _I nodded back to him as the wolves burst through the trees. _"Come on, Bella. They don't need us anymore. Plus, we don't need you trying to kill Quil."_ I nodded and followed Jacob to his house.

"Hello, Bella." Billy wheeled his chair out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Billy. How are things?" I asked.

"Fine. We've missed having you here. But I wasn't sure that you would want to hang out with werewolves after you were changed."

"I have no problem with the fact that they are werewolves, I just have a problem with the fact that they feel the need to bad-mouth me and my husband's family every chance they get. And the name-calling doesn't do anything to help that."

"Well, you are natural enemies."

"I've been letting it slide so far, but if they say one bad word about Elsie…"

"How is she?"

"She's fine…she might be getting sick, which scares me." I pulled a picture out of my pocket. "Here, it was taken just a few days ago." Jacob looked over Billy's shoulder.

"Bella, she's beautiful," Jacob said.

"She looks just like you," Billy said, handing the picture back. I shook my head.

"No, keep it. If something was to happen to me and the Cullens, and she needed protection, I would trust you guys." Jacob smiled.

"I'm a godparent!"

I laughed. "Something like that. I'm thinking more along the lines of god_wolf_." We started laughing. "Well, I should get going. I want to check on how Elsie is doing. Keep me posted on Quil and whatever vampire was here." Jacob nodded, and I took off for home.

I walked in through the garage, and noticed that Edward and Rosalie's cars were both gone. I walked into the living room and saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch.

"Thank goodness, Bella. You left your phone here." Alice and Jasper both stood up.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Bella, we have to go now. They're at the hospital. Elsie spiked a fever." At hearing those words, I turned around, running for the car.

**A/N: Ok, you have now found out two things...Quil was attacked by a strange vampire and Elsie is sick. In the next chapter...how will Bella fare as a year-old newborn in a hospital of weak humans? What is going on with Elsie? **

**Soon you'll find out who the vampire is and what they are doing. **

**I would like to give a shout out to a reviewer...xo-Kari-ox...I laughed out loud at your comment. It would have been funny if Quil had run into a tree. I might take you up on that idea and have someone run into a tree in future chapters. )**

**So, comment, vote on the poll on my profile, read my new Twilight fanfic I Will Remember You, and comment it, too!**


	21. Loss

**BPOV**

I ran into the hospital with Alice and Jasper at my heels. I saw Emmett sitting with Rosalie in the waiting room, and they stood up as soon as they saw me.

"Bella…" Emmett started, but I wanted to be with Edward and Elsie.

"Just take me to them." I said, and I followed Emmett down the hall. Alice and Jasper sat down by Rosalie.

I walked into the room, and Edward looked up. "Bella." I walked over to him and he put his arms around me.

"How is she?" I asked, looking at the bed in front of me. Elsie was lying there, hooked up to different machines, asleep.

"Not very good, Bella. I was holding her and noticed that her breathing and heartbeat were getting faster, and she started coughing…I brought her here, and she started throwing up…they think it's pneumonia, but they have to wait for the chest x-ray and blood work to get back before they can…" His voice faltered, and his eyes went down to the floor. I hugged him closer to me, inhaling the sweet scent of his shirt.

Just then, Carlisle walked in holding some papers and x-rays and charts. "Bella, I'm glad you're here." He smiled at me and turned back to the papers. "The blood work and x-rays have been confirmed. She has pneumonia. Her fever is extremely high, and we're trying to bring it down by giving her cooled saline by IV. You might want to place a cool cloth on her face. We need to get her temperature down, or at least stop it's ascent."

"What happens," I gulped, "if we don't get her temperature down?"

Carlisle's smile disappeared, showing the uncertainty and concern that he really felt. "If we don't get it down…it will cause brain damage, she will slip into a coma, her organs will overheat and…" Carlisle's voice broke. I was having a hard time trying to force all of this information through my head. I couldn't make it all connect.

"I'm going to go…walk around." I walked quickly for the door. I heard Edward's footsteps behind me.

"_Just let me go. I need to be alone._" I thought, and I heard his footsteps stop. I walked out into the hall, turning to the left. I couldn't go into the waiting room and face the rest of the family. I couldn't stay in that room another second. It felt like the walls were closing in around me. I knew that we couldn't change her as a baby. She wouldn't have the ability to hunt or do anything for herself, and if something happened to me and Edward…she couldn't protect herself. I couldn't damn her to that kind of existence. I knew it. All I wanted was for her to be healthy again. I repeated my wish over and over in my head, even though I knew it did no good to wish.

I wandered the halls, concentrating on the different people, their smell. A lady walked by, covered in bruises and followed by a tall man. He was drunk, I could smell the alcohol. He beat her, from what I heard of his mind. An old lady walking down the hall was here visiting her grandson, who was just diagnosed with bone cancer. A doctor walking with another female doctor was lusting after her, trying to think of a way to ask her out for coffee.

I reached the doorway of one room, and I suddenly stopped. I could smell the blood. For the second time today, I could almost feel my eyes turning black. I turned on my heels and looked through the doorway. There was one bed, and a young lady lay in it. She had gauze patches on her skin, and blood was seeping through. Her eyes were closed, and her heart monitor was beeping steadily. I walked slowly into her room. My mind was arguing with myself.

_"You can't do this."_

_"Yes I can. This is what I was meant to do."_

_"You can't kill a human."_

_"Yes I can."_

_"You're going to regret it."_

_"No, I won't. It will even make Jasper feel better."_

_"Why, for cheating?"_

_"No, because then he won't feel like the only one who slips up."_

I strode closer to the side of her bed. I could feel the venom flowing into my mouth. I could hear her heartbeat, pounding in my ears. I could almost taste her blood.

In an instant, the beast inside of me took over. The more practical side of me lost control, and I grabbed the girl and sunk my teeth into her neck. I saw her eyes pop open, but I knew she couldn't scream. She was paralyzed with fear…just like I had been with James.

I felt the first few drops of blood flood into my mouth, and I was in heaven. It was better than any deer or lion or grizzly I had ever tasted. Her blood flowed smoothly through my teeth, across my tongue, down my throat. I sucked even harder, desperate for more. I could hear her heartbeat getting fainter, and I didn't need to hear the heart monitor to know that it had stopped altogether. I still kept sucking, desperate for every last drop.

**EPOV**

_"You can't do this."_

_"Yes I can. This is what I was meant to do."_

_"You can't kill a human."_

_"Yes I can."_

_"You're going to regret it."_

_"No, I won't. It will even make Jasper feel better."_

_"Why, for cheating?"_

_"No, because then he won't feel like the only one who slips up."_

I heard the argument in her head as clearly as if she was standing right beside me. This only meant that she wasn't concentrating on blocking any of her thoughts, and that meant that the girl that I saw in her mind was in danger. I had to stop her before she bit her. I promised Bella that I would never let her bite a human, and I couldn't fail to keep that promise.

"Carlisle, stay with Elsie!" I didn't stay to explain, and I took off running down the hall. I finally found the room that I saw in Bella's head. There was Bella, bent over a girl.

"Bella!" I shouted, rushing forward. Bella looked up and turned to me. Blood was running down her chin, dripping onto her black shirt. I looked at the heart monitor, and it was a single, flat line. "Bella, what did you do?"

**A/N: Well, certanly a chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy. I know you're wondering what will happen to Bella now that she'ss tasted human blood, if she'll ever be the same. And What's happening to Elsie.**

**I would also like to remind people (namely one reviewer, who I won't name, for their sake) that this story is a work of FICTION. If you need to, look up the definition to remind you that anything can happen in my story. It is a work of fiction. **

**And also if you're going to just rag on about how this story is completely false because Edward can't have kids and yada yada, then I suggest you waste your time on a different story. And i would also like to note that if this story is so untrue to you, then the whole Twilight series must just be a huge laughfest for you. If you're so opposed to works of fiction, then please don't waste your time on my story that I've worked extremely hard on and go read a nice Biography or something.**

**I don't mean to offend anyone, but I'm getting really pissed off at a few reviewers. But there are only 2-3 reviewers that have gotten me worked up. The other 100+ are amazing people. I wish I had the room to list and thank each of you individually, but I dont. So I would just like to thank all of you right here and now. I'm also going to start mentioning revewers in my A/Ns, so if you have any questions or really anything (or if I just think your review is aweseom or funny), I'll try to mention you!**

**I really appreciate all of the people who have taken the time to reveiw. Please, keep tham coming, and I will keep writing! I love you guys!**


	22. Gone

**EPOV**

"Bella, what did you do?" I could smell the blood that was dripping from Bella's chin. I tore my eyes away from the body of the poor girl's body to look in Bella's eyes. I took a step back, shocked. Her eyes were completely black, even where her whites were supposed to be. It was as if her pupil had completely covered her eye. She was still crouched over, like a predator.

"Bella…" I said, reaching out to her. A growl tore loose from her chest. She had never, ever growled at me in that manner before. She was gone. "Bella, please…" I stepped forward, and she ran towards me at full speed, stopping centimeters from my face. She looked me straight in the eye, and cocked her head. Then, her mouth bent into a bloody grin, and her fist connected with the side of my head. I fell to the floor, the impact of her still newborn-like strength sending me swirling into a dark oblivion.

**JPOV**

I was just thinking about Alice in the pink miniskirt she had gotten during today's shopping trip when I sensed her tension. I immediately turned to her, and I saw that her face was blank. "Alice?" I placed my hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and looked at me.

"Japer, something's not right. I can't see Bella's future, and I see Edward knocked out on the floor of one of the rooms. We need to go find him." I nodded, and both of us stood up and started down a hallway.

"Whoa!" Something sped toward us, and passed us sooner than we could flinch. "Alice, did that look like…"

"Bella." She started walking faster in the opposite direction that Bella had ran. Edward had to be here somewhere. Then a certain smell picked up in my nose, making me the slightest bit hungry. "Here, Alice." I turned to an open door and peered in. The first thing I saw was a girl, lying mangled in a small pool of blood on a bed. My eyes caught sight of the flat, green line on the monitor. My eyes drifted downward to a large, man-shaped body crumpled on the ground.

"Edward!" Alice had followed my eyes downward and rushed forward, picking him up and laying his head in her lap. She looked up at me. "He's unconscious. She must have hit him pretty hard…but what would make her do this?" I shook my head. I bent down next to Alice, unable to comprehend anything that was going on. I couldn't put it all together. The smell of the girl's blood had gotten to me, but since it was mixed with Bella's venom, it didn't bother me as much. I still held my breath, not wanting anything else to happen.

Edward's eyes started to flicker open, and Alice sighed, smoothing his hair like a mother would. "Edward, you had me worried. What happened?"

Edward coughed a bit and spoke, his voice hoarse. "Bella…I walked in…she killed that girl…she turned and hit me…her eyes…Alice…" His voice started cracking.

"Shhh…"Alice soothed him, picking him up. "We're going to talk to Carlisle."

Fifteen minutes later, after we had placed Edward on a gurney next the Elsie's and gave him a few ice chips to help his throat, and Edward told everything he saw, the room was silent except for the occasional sniffle from little Elsie, who was fast asleep. Everyone was tense and worried. The only exception was Elsie, who was calm and comfortable in her drug-induced slumber. She was lucky that she couldn't comprehend anything that was going on. Carlisle sighed. Here came the theories.

"I think that Bella was extremely wrought up about everything that had happened in the past few hours, and the human in her retreated into herself. Some people who experience enormous amounts of stress or grief go into a state of shock almost like a coma. They slip into their minds, where they feel safe. I think Bella has done the same thing, only the pure vampire in her has taken over. The reason Alice can't see her future is because she had none. The monster inside of her is purely instinctual. It doesn't think-it reacts." Carlisle sighed again. "Bella has been under a terrible amount of stress. Being a new mother and a newborn…that alone is hard. She and I had recently talked, and she said she felt like she was detached. She said she felt like she was walking through a haze, and she didn't feel the same. I think that everything happening at one time, this thing with Jacob, Elsie being sick, her new life…it all seemed to hit her harder than any of us realized and she couldn't handle it."

"It was my fault," Edward said solemnly from the bed. "I should have paid more attention to her. I should have seen that she was having a hard time, and I was concentrating on Elsie, and then she was sick, and I didn't know what to do, and I was completely ignoring the signs that my wife was about to go psycho-vamp…it's my fault…"

"Don't be a dunce, Edward. It's not your fault." I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's my wife!" He yelled, sitting up.

"Edward," Esme whispered disapprovingly.

"No, Esme!" He swung his legs off of the bed and jumped up. "If you were in my shoes, and this was happening to Carlisle, you would feel just as much at fault as I do." Edward pointed to Elsie. "If she dies from this, Bella is going to be even further gone. I wasn't there for her before, but I'm going to get her back. If Elsie dies, Bella dies. I will not let go of everything that I have without a fight. Even if I have to die so that they can live, I will do it. Bella feels alone, and I have to get her back and show her that she's not alone." He strode toward the door. Everyone knew better than to try and stop him. He turned his head slightly toward us in the doorway. "I will get her back." He turned to face Carlisle. "You keep Elsie safe. Do everything you can to keep her alive, everything! Understand?" Carlisle nodded. Edward's eyes drifted to his daughter, and his voice shivered with pain and grief. "I promise you, I will get your mother back. I love you, Elsie." He paused for the briefest moment, and then turned and left.

**A/N: Oh yes. I think that this is one of the better chapters that I have written. I nnoticed I had kindof slacked on details for the past couple of chapters, so I tried to oomph it up a little. I know, most of you are going "AWH HELL NO!" But you guys know I love making your jaws drop. Now I'd like to reply to some reviews.**

**MissCullen99 - No, Elsie doesn't need to drink blood to survive...I belive I mentioned it (I'm not sure, at least I think I did) that Bella had the ability to breast feed her, another part of the anomaly. She's human for the most part. And I think this chapter answered your question as to whether Bella is a 'bad vamp' or not. I'm going more along the lnes of 'dark Bella' instead of 'bad vamp'. That, and it just sounds cooler.**

**pleaseBitehereX - The only reason I didn't talk about how hungry she felt is because it wasn't something that she thought about, it was reaction on instinct, as Carlisle mentioned above. Good job on pointing that out, but it was intentional.**

**gotbooks93 - 'Bella goes all dracula on some chick' made me fall out of my chair laughing. I've never thought of putting it that way, but it was really funny. I got a kick out of it. Thank you, because I needed a reason to laugh the day I read your comment, because I was having a bit of a hard day, as my mom was getting on my back about everything I was doing wrong around the house. So thank you, i really appreciate it.**

**xo-kari-ox - ah...french...i've taken a year of Spanish! EL POLLO DEABLOS! lol. It means the devil chicken. I've learned that if you eat a lot of sugar and go up and down the halls of school yelling that, people will look at you funny, laugh, and act like they know what you said.**

**anonymous-affiliate - My adive to you with whoever it was that said that crap to you...tell them "Back off or I'll sic the author of Sunrise on you!" Even though they don't know me, they don't want to know the fact that I have a mean punch, and I'll knock them into next week if they say something like that to you again. lol That's just wrong, and I hope you clicked the button on the side that said 'abuse' because you can report it to the people who run this site. Just a few tips **

**last, but not least, I would like to give a shout out to the people who are backing me up comment-wise on my whole rant during the last chapter about the definition of 'Fiction' and if all you're gonna do is flame about how the whole thing cant happen and blah blah blah. I really want to thank you guys for understnding and backing me up. I'm dedicating this chapter to you...**

**KasandraLeann**

**anonymous-affiliate**

**TheBetafish**

**thank you to all of the reviewers, even those who weren't mentioned. your comments are greatly appreciated. keep reading and commenting!**


	23. Smashed

**EPOV**

As soon as I walked out of the hospital, I realized that I had no idea what I could do. I slid into the seat of my car and put the keys into the ignition and drove away. I didn't pay any attention to where I was going, I just had to think.

Bella had to still be in there somewhere. If I could just reach her…of course, I had to find her first. She wouldn't stay around here…she would go somewhere that didn't remind her of all of the painful things she has gone through. That would rule out Charlie's, our house, and Jacob's house. I had to choke back a sob. If I started getting emotional, I wouldn't be able to think. I would only be wasting time.

I finally paid attention to where my car was going. I was headed toward a dead end, at the end of which was a vast wall of forest. It was obvious that my subconscious was taking guesses before I could consciously comprehend them.

The moment I stepped out of the car, I was running. In no less than a minute, I burst through the bushes into our meadow. "Bella…"

Bella was here, sure enough. She stood in the middle of the meadow, looking up. Something about her wasn't right, and I couldn't put my finger on what. She heard me, and her head turned toward me. Her eyes, still pitch black, made me realize what about her was different. She was wearing the same clothes as before. When she came into the hospital, she was wearing a white, button-up, short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. But now, it was as if someone had taken her clothes and thrown them in a vat of black ink. The same white shirt was now black, and her jeans were black as well. That wasn't even the most horrifying part. Her perfect, beautiful brown hair was now a glistening shade of pure black. She looked at me, and I was scared. As a vampire, I have never been scared, save for the times I thought Bella was going to die. This time, I wasn't scared because of something that was going to happen – it was already happening.

"Bella…listen to me…it's going to be OK…" I gulped back my fear and took a step forward. "I'm here now." This was apparently the wrong thing to say. She hissed at me, baring her unusually sharp, white teeth. "Bella…I love you, Bella…I'm sorry I didn't see that you were in pain…"  
"You don't know the meaning of the word." Her voice rang out clearly, but it was different. It sounded hollow, deep, and aged. "You don't know what it has been like for her."

"Her?" I asked. "Bella, who's 'her'?"

"You left her once. She was always worrying about you leaving again. When was she going to come home to find it empty, save for her child, the child you didn't want, the child you never planned to have, the child that is dead."

"Bella, Elsie isn't dead."

"She will be."

"Not unless you come back to her. You can't stay this way, Bella."

"She can't come back."

"Yes, you can!" I stepped forward again. "Bella, if you stay this way, she's going to die. She needs you."

Bella's mouth twisted into a grin. "Bella doesn't live here anymore." Then she pounced.

**JPOV**

Edward hadn't been gone for ten minutes before Alice came running back into the waiting room. "Emmett, Jasper, you need to leave now. I just had a vision of Edward in that meadow. He looked horrible, beaten up, and unconscious. You need to go!" Emmett and I didn't need much prodding. We both took off running out to the parking lot. I had barely jumped into his Jeep before Emmett sped off. I couldn't stand the tension in the air, so I fiddled with the radio until I found a song that I could dance in my seat to.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"What are you listening to?"

"Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens." I threw my hands in the air and started grinding into the seat. Emmett slapped his forehead with his hand and I smiled, happy to get on his nerves. We finally reached the end of the road and parked beside Edward's car. Both of us took off, and broke into the meadow. We stopped for a split second to take in the scene. Bella was completely scary-looking. She was crouched over the figure of what I could only guess to be Edward. She looked up, and smiled. She took one last slug to Edward's face, and he slumped to the ground in a heap. She looked back up at us. Without warning, she charged right at us, swinging her arms back to hit us. I could feel the confidence rolling off of Emmett and I knew he had the same idea that I did.

Back when we were fighting Victoria's army of newborns, one of them charged at the both of us. We stood still until the last moment, when both of us sidestepped and turned around to grab the newborn and sank our teeth into them to make them stop struggling. And that was exactly what we did, and luckily enough, Bella fell for it. Emmett only bit her, and that was to frazzle her for a second. I put my face close to her ear. "I'm sorry for this, Bella." Then, I let my fist connect with her face, and her body went limp. She was out. Emmett held her up in his arms.

"Jasper, you're going to take Bella and drive Edward's car back to the hospital. I'll take Edward in my Jeep and follow you." He handed her to me, and I picked her up in my arms.

"What happens if she wakes up?"

"Well, you'll be in trouble. You're gonna swerve your car, and I'll stop before you wreck into my car and try to salvage what's left of your body while Bella tears you apart." I gulped.

"You're only putting her with me because I'm better with newborns, right?"

"And you're stronger. That, and better you than me, right?" He laughed as I tried to take a swing at his head. "Don't worry. I think this is gonna work. We just need some luck."

**A/N: I still love all the people who comment!! I LURV MY COMMENTS! I'm going to be slowing down for a bit, because I'm trying to get the house clean, because my grandma is coming this sunday, who i havent seen for 5 years with her new husband, and they are staying until tuesday, and then I'm going to Missouri with them for about a week or so, and I'm not sure if they have a computer. If they do, I prolly won't be able to update anything because I won't have my Sunrise files on that computer, and I usually refer back to them. So I want to apoligize in advance, but I'm going to update as much as I can before then!**

**Anonymous-affiliate: Bohemian Rhapsody rox my sox off. Me and my ex-best friends used to sing that song all that time in 8th grade, it was so fun! And I did the Bay-ya thing too, cuz once i misread it and saw Ella (in spanish it's ay-ya) and i started cracking up. **

**fantasygirl22 : well, I did thnk about ending it, because I couldn't really think of anything else that I could do with this story, but then I got some ideas. I do think that it was easier for me to write when Bella was human, because there were boundaries and stuff. Now it's all open, and there's no forbidden thing that I can try to mess with. That's was kindof makes me think that I should end it, is because I don't have anything to kind of play with. Then i came up with the 'Dark Bella" idea, and it's going great so far.**

**xo-Kari-ox : OMG I hope you don't mind if I borrow that Vampman idea in the future...I'll give you credit, don't worry! I'll fricking dedicate the chapter to you!**

**TheBetafish - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! lol as a birthday present, I dedicate this chapter to you!! lol Happy Birthday again!**

**Well, hopefully I'll have the time to write at least 2 more chapters on this and another one on I Will Remember You before I leave. Be sure to comment plenty! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	24. Hollow

**JPOV**

With all of us Cullens in the one hospital room together, the emotions were starting to get on my nerves. Everyone was tense, carefully watching Bella's form, which Emmett and I had propped in a chair…and chained her to it. If someone made a small noise, at least two people jumped to look at Bella. The only emotion that was keeping me sane was Elsie. She was still in a drug-induced sleep, and was perfectly content.

Everyone kept their distance from Bella, as if they thought her head would snap up and say 'Boo', and instead stayed near the bedside of Edward. He was beaten up pretty good, and he was out cold. He had deep gashes all over his face, his arm had been dislocated, and his shirt was torn. Bella had beaten him up pretty good. We were all worried what we were dealing with. Vampires were virtually indestructible, and Edward was looking pretty weak. Bella didn't have a scratch on her. Either Edward didn't put up much of a fight, or she was stronger, faster, and a better fighter than him. I was sincerely hoping for the first one.

Carlisle walked over to check on Elsie. "Her heart rate has slowed down, which is good, considering the fact that she had a slightly elevated heart rate when she came in…and her temperature has gone down one-tenth of a degree." Alice nodded her head, taking Edward's limp hand in hers. Elsie stirred, smacking her lips together. Alice's head suddenly snapped up to look at Bella. We all knew what this meant, so we took a more defensive position around Edward and Elsie.

Within a few seconds, Bella's head shot up and her eyes opened, looking around. She moved her shoulder and, when hearing the clank of the chains, she snarled.

I took a tiny step forward and spoke. "Bella, we don't want to hurt you. We will if we have to." I cleared my throat. "Bella…" But I no longer held her attention. Her eyes drifted to the bed behind me. "She needs you." My voice was small again. Her eyes locked onto mine again. She blinked at me.

"Bella, you need to snap out of it!" Alice suddenly burst out. "Elsie needs you…Edward needs you!" Bella's eyes drifted to Edward, and quickly looked away. "Don't you care about him anymore?" Bella slowly turned her head to Alice. "Look at him, Bella! Look at what you've done!"

"No," Bella whispered.

"Bella, please understand. You need to come back to us," Esme said.

"Bella can't come back." Bella bore a death glare into Esme, but she didn't back down.

"You can. Do it for your child, for your husband. Just come back to us." Esme took a step forward, and it was a step too much. Suddenly, Bella stood straight up, the chair snapping and falling to the floor with the chains. Bella reached out, grabbed Esme's throat, and threw her aside as easily as a rag doll. Esme hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. Carlisle immediately ran to her side.

"Bella, please stop!" Alice was almost crying. I'm sure if she gripped Edward's hand any harder, it would break off. But Bella took off running…in the opposite direction of the door. Rose ducked out of the way, and Bella kept running for the window. She braced herself, and jumped, shattering the glass, and landing smoothly on the pavement. She turned back to look at us, and took off running.

**EPOV**

Bella's fist had connected with my face, and my vision went dark. I couldn't tell if it was minutes later or hours, but I found I could see again. I was standing in our meadow again, but it was dark. I saw twinkle lights wrapped around a few trees and realized that I wasn't the only one in the meadow. I saw the backs of two people. One was obviously a male, with darkish hair, although it was hard to tell with the amount of lighting. The other was a female with long, wavy hair. They bent forward to kiss, and fell back onto the grass. It was then that I saw a movement in the corner of my eye.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bella asked, her arms folded across her chest, looking at the couple. "This was the night before our wedding, if I'm not mistaken." I couldn't stop looking at her. She looked the same as she did the last time I saw her before all of this happened, before she left to meet Jacob. She didn't look at me, just kept staring at them. "I miss it."

"Bella?" I reached out to her.

She finally turned her head to look at me. "Yeah, lover, it's me." She smiled a tiny bit, tilting her head to the side.

"Bella…what happened?" I asked.

"Everything." She turned back to look into the meadow. "All at once. I've never felt so helpless…so hopeless." She chuckled. "Well, only once." Then everything changed. We were standing in the woods. I looked around in the night and saw a small figure, shaking. Voices were calling out, searching for something.

"Bella? Bella?" They cried.

"When you left, I lost all hope. But then I had Jacob. He helped me, and I thought that I was beginning to mend. But this…I can't mend this," she said.

"We can get through it together, Bella." I said, looking back at her.

"She's already dead." Her voice was steady, but solemn.

"No she's not. Not unless you don't come back to us."

"I can't come back." She turned her head to look at me. "My fairy tale ends here, Edward."

I shook my head. The scene changed. We were standing in the living room, and Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch. Jasper put his hand on Alice's, and she sniffled. "She should be back soon," she whispered. The door opened, and they both jumped up.

"Thank goodness, Bella. You left your phone here," Alice said.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Bella, we have to go now. They're at the hospital. Elsie spiked a fever." I watched Bella. She hesitated for a split second, and then took off. Alice and Jasper followed.

"I knew," Bella said, standing beside me. "I read their thoughts, and I knew that it wasn't going to be good. That moment that I hesitated…that was when I gave up."

"Gave up what?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Hope." Then everything went into a blinding white. Strained my eyes, and then I found that they were closed. I quickly opened them, and I saw Alice's face hovering inches from mine. I sat up quickly. She jumped back and I looked around. Carlisle was crouched in the corner, holding the limp from of Esme. He looked up at me.

"What…"

"Bella," he said simply, and began tending to Esme. I slid off of the bed and stood up.

"Edward," Alice grabbed my arm, "what are you doing?"

"I know how to help her." I walked quickly out of the room, knowing exactly where Bella would be and how to stop her.

**A/N: I know that you all have been wondering what's going to happen to Bella, and to Elsie. Welll...I'm making you wait for it! HAHAHA...ha...ha...hem...lol. You won't have to wait long. There's going to be a suprise visitor in the next chapter. **

**xo-Kari-ox - lol Emmett is going to have a lot more fun in one of the future chapters...you'll see why. lol the day camp souds fun. I love kids. **

**J'ecris - Thank you for saying that! I was hoping that Dark Bella would be a bit scary! That was exactly the kind of comment that I was hoping for! Thank you!**

**KasandraLeann - Thank you!**

**gotbooks93 - lol I agree...Edward is very...pretty...only in a manly way...only Emmett and be pretty in a girly way!! LOL!**

**blizard - lol I completely forgot about Renee...so we'll just pretend that Charlie told her. And thank you for the compliments! I've never been described as "pure talent" before! lol!!**

**Thanks to everyone who commented, and keep it up! I'm going to try to update at least once more before I have to leave...Possibly tomorrow before they get here, if I don't have anything I need to do. I would do another one today, but I have to finish mowing the lawn, vacumn the bottom of our pool, vacumn upstairs, downstairs, and the actual stairs of the house, sweep the kitchen floor, make the guest bed, and dust everything that doesn't move, although I think I'll still chase my dogs around with the duster for fun. I'm a busy bee, and I'm trying to get all the outside work done before it rains here, although I'm still dripping with sweat even after sitting her for an hour. **

**COMMENT!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	25. Alone

**EPOV**

As I drove, I let myself go on auto pilot so that I could think. I wasn't really sure what happened. It was almost like Bella and I did some sort of mind-meld thing. I know that I couldn't have made any of that up. Bella had given up hope. She thinks that it's all over. I can't let her go like this. If this didn't work…I don't know what I would do. It's the only shot I had.

I finally got to the place where I had to get out and run, and that's exactly what I did. After what felt like an eternity, I finally broke into the clearing. The same clearing where, a little over a year ago, my family was fighting an army of newborns.

Bella looked up, smelling me. I saw she had a dead human in her hands. I could smell the blood, but I fought back the hunger. Bella saw me, and she snarled, baring her teeth. But I wasn't afraid this time. I knew what I had to do.

"Bella," I said, walking closer to her. I could see her tense up with every step I took. I was less than a yard from her, and she let the human fall to the ground. I didn't stop walking, and I knew this confused her. I grabbed her shoulders, holding her firmly in place. I noticed she wouldn't look me straight in the eye. "Bella, I love you."

She turned her head away from me and started struggling. I kept her firmly in one spot with one hand, taking the other one and turning her face to me. I looked into her eyes as I spoke. "Bella, I love you!" She snarled again, and started writhing. I quickly pressed her against me and kissed her. I held the back of her head so that she couldn't turn away and pressed my lips to hers. She finally found the strength to step away, and she broke my hold on her. "Bella, I love you."

She screamed, shaking her head. "Yes, Bella…I love you!" I stated to raise my voice. Her head fell back and she let out a metallic, high pitched screech, as if she was in terrible pain. Her head dropped again to look at me, and I saw the gleam in her eyes. She shook her head, and came walking to me.

"You left me!" She punched my chest, but not hard enough to knock me off of my feet. "You left!' Another hit. "You went and left me all alone!" Another hit. "How could you!" Again. "I couldn't find you and you just left me!" Again. "I hate you! How could you just go and leave me all alone!" Her hits were getting less powerful, and so I grabbed her wrists. I could see the venomous tears pouring from her eyes. I threw my arms around her violently shaking body. "No…" She cried, "You left me all alone…" She was sobbing now, and our legs gave way. I let her cry herself out as I just rocked her back and forth.

I looked down and noticed her hair gradually changing back to her normal brown, and her clothes changing to their normal color as well. I knew that she would be all right; I just had to keep her sane. "Oh, Edward," she said through her tears, "I'm so sorry."

I took my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to mine. "No, I should be sorry. I didn't spend as much time with you as I did when you were human, and you have been thinking that I was going to abandon you again. I should never have allowed that thought to even have the opportunity to enter into your head. With all of the stress you have been under, I thought you needed space, but I was stupid. It was the complete opposite. Today was just your breaking point." The tears poured down her face again. I touched her face, more tender this time, brushing the tears away. "You don't have to cry anymore. I'm right here. This is where I'm going to stay. I'm never going to leave you again. I love you, Bella." I tilted her face up, and gently placed my lips on hers. She didn't make any movements to signal that she wanted me to stop, so I kept kissing her, letting my hand snake around her waist and through her hair.

After a moment, her hands found their way around my neck, and she was kissing me back. I had to keep myself from smiling. I had my Bella back. I moved my lips to her neck. "I love you, Edward," she whispered. I pulled to look at her.

"I love you, too, Bella. I love you so much." I stroked her cheek with my fingertips. I leaned in to kiss her again, but the snap of a twig made us both turn in the direction of the noise, towards the trees.

"Hello, Edward," A voice came from the trees. "I've been sent to kill a rouge vampire." Aro stepped into the clearing and pointed at Bella. "Her."

**A/N: Well, this is my last chapter for a while, unless I can get an hour at the library in Marshall. Don't worry, I'm going to be using pen and paper to write more chapters while I am gone, so you're going to have multiple chapters posted when I get back sometime next week. I'm also going to try and write more for I Will Remember You. I might even start a new story. I'm not sure. I had an idea, but I lost it. P**

**gotbooks93 - OMG VAMPIRE REHAB?? That seriously made me laugh. That was hilarious. That's something Emmett would think of. lol! Wait...are you Emmett?? lol j/k!**

**xo-Kari-ox - Yeah I saw the MTV stuff...the ballet studio clip is amazing, but I wasn't really liking the clip that they showed that they said wasn't in the book but was important to the movie. (I didn't understand why it was important to the movie, and why they couldn't just keep it to the book but w/e) Something just didn't seem right. Edward seemed a little...out of character. idk. P**

**GreenArrowRocks - lol thank you! I'm pretty good with the whole 'suspense' thing. I only just learned that while writing this, and I'm planning on incorporating it into some other non-fanfic stories.**

**RiSSYKiNS - Bella talks in third person when she's dark because she's so disconnected from everything that the pure vampire side of her took over, and the vampire side of her isn't really...her. It was just something that was created, and it's sharing her body with her soul. **

**blizard - lol blushes**

**Well, I'm sorry that I won't be able to update for a while, but you'll be able to look forward to the multiple chapters that you will get when I get back home! I'll try to get to the library at least twice so that maybe I can do an update there without my files, but I'm not sure if I can.I promice I'll try! I really appreciate everyone's comments, and it always makes me happy to hear from everyone. Even one comment brightens my day tremendously. Please continue reading and commenting. I really enjoy and appreciate your feedback, and especially those from my loyal readers who have been with me since the beginning. To all you new readers: WELCOME! and I hope you're enjoying it as much as evryone else who has read it. I love you guys, I really do. **


	26. Ultamatum

**EPOV**

I instinctively took up a protective stance the moment I saw Aro. Bella may be less breakable than she was the last time we encountered Aro, but I was still going to protect her. After all, he just said he was going to kill her. A slow growl rumbled from my chest as Bella whimpered behind me.

Aro smiled, taking in my stance. "You will not lay a finger on her," I said between clenched teeth.

"She killed a human." I wasn't sure, but I think his smile got a bit wider.

"Yes. She did. But she isn't a mass murderer, like the kind you clean up after. And although she did kill them, it wasn't her fault." Aro cocked his head and I explained everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. He only nodded when I paused to make sure he was keeping up. I finished, and I could feel Bella shaking behind me.

He was silent for a few moments, and then he spoke. "What is your daughter's name?"

This question startled me. "Elsie Beth Cullen."

"Beautiful."

"Thank you." I wished he would get to the point. He wasn't here to find out our daughter's name and I knew it.

"So…she is human?" He asked with a slight twitch in his smile.

"Yes." I heard my voice get darker, but Aro didn't seem to notice.

"And when are you planning on turning her?"

"Excuse me, Aro?" I felt my eyes get wider.

He chuckled. "You know the rules Edward. No human can know of our existence. Surely you didn't think your _human_ daughter was an exception?"

"No!" Bella screamed in agony, standing up. Her legs wobbled underneath her, but I caught her before she crashed to the ground. She clutched at my chest, and I held her tightly.

"Aro, please…" I pleaded to him.

"I'm sorry, Edward." He frowned at Bella, who was once again sobbing in my arms.

"How much time do we have?" The words choked in my mouth. Surely he didn't expect us to turn her while she was still a baby?

He pondered this. "You have eighteen years. If she isn't one of us by her nineteenth birthday…well, there will be extreme consequences." I saw the glint of the threat in his eyes and I knew he wasn't lying.

Bella's whole body shook in my arms. "_No, no, no…_" She repeated over and over in her head. I stroked the side of her face with my fingertips.

"I won't kill Bella today…" Aro said, "But if Elsie isn't one of us by her nineteenth birthday…" He didn't have to finish. He turned and vanished into the trees. I dropped to my knees to hold Bella.

"No…Just let him kill me…" Bella whispered.

"No, Bella!" I took her face and jerked it up to look at me. "We will find another way," I assured her.

"There is no other way!" She sobbed, twisting her face from my grip, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Bella, I can't lose you," I whispered.

"And I can't do that to her," she said quietly. "She's our daughter, Edward. What right do we have to change her?"

I shook my head. I knew she was right. "We'll just have to let her grow up…and prepare her. Maybe this is something she will choose," I mused.

Bella looked up at me. "God, Edward…I hope you are right."

**BPOV**

Everyone was silent. There was a sudden crash, and everyone jumped. I looked around and my eyes finally landed on Jasper. His arm was stretched toward the wall, but his fist wasn't able to be seen. His arm touched the wall at his wrist. It was only when I looked closer that I saw he had punched the wall and had gotten his fist stuck in the wall.

"Jasper!" Alice rushed over to his side, examining the wall.

"Hold on. I think it's stuck…" Jasper started pulling on his arm lightly, and then tugged it forcefully backward, stumbling across the floor and landing in Emmett's lap. They looked at each other for a moment before Jasper smiled and stood up. There was a small hole left from Jasper's outburst. "Sorry. I just got so mad…I mean…Aro is a bitch!"

"Jasper." Alice frowned. "Aro is not a bitch." I stared at her and she shrugged. "He's just a fucking gay pussy whore."

As this sent me in a fit of giggles, Edward was still staring out of the window. I had never heard Alice curse like that before and I thought it was horribly funny. Edward didn't so much as chuckle. I was feeling a bit better, and I'm sure Edward was feeling horrid. I walked over to him and slid my hands around his waist. His arms uncrossed and his fingers interlocked with mine. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

I giggled again. "Calm. We don't need two psychotic vampires in one day." I tried to joke, but Edward whipped around, and took my face in his hands.

"Bella…I love you, you know that, right?" His eyes bore down into mine and I could only nod. Even as a vampire, his eyes hadn't lost their effect on me. He scooped me into his arms, hugging me. "I don't know what we're going to do." He whispered into my hair. "I love you so much…Both of you…I can't lose you…"

I pulled away from him and placed my hand on his cheek. "You won't. We'll come up with a plan."

Alice cleared her throat, and we both looked at her. "What if we waited until Elsie was old enough and we let her decide for herself. If she doesn't want to be changed, we will think of some way to hide Bella until we can deal with Aro." She caught Edward's eye. "Just a thought," she added in a much smaller voice.

I looked at Edward. "I like it."

He looked down at me for a moment and then chuckled slightly. "Well, you and Alice always get your way…" I snuggled closer to him, and he held me tighter. I don't know where all of my optimism was coming from…unless it was because I was all scary and bad for the past twelve hours. Whatever the reason, I was taking it. I loved it when I was optimistic about things, and my usual pessimism tended to worry Edward.

Carlisle wandered into the room once again, holding Elsie's chart. "I think that if she keeps progressing this way, she will be able to go home tomorrow afternoon." I smiled brightly at these words and cast a quick glance at Elsie, who was being sang to my Esme, with Rosalie standing at the foot of the bed watching. I looked around the room ant the faces of my family, and I couldn't help but smile even wider. I looked up at Edward, who was also smiling, but only looking at me. He scooped me up in his arms until my face was at the same level as his and he planted his lips on mine. The room melted away, and there was only the two of us. Forever.

**A/N: I'M BACK!! Yes, yay yay yay...lol. I satyed a few days longer than planned, but I wrote a bit while I was there, so this is one of the longer chapters. I've also got an idea of where i'm going to take this plot twist. I've put a bunch of different plots in this story and have ended them and started another. I'm fairly sure this plot will go on for a while...and by then I will porobablly have thought of another...great, and that already made me think of another...Gah.**

**As for me, my vacation was fun...except that I had gotten attacked by chiggers...but they are better now and are the size of a zit. it's embarassing that I've got a lot of them, but oh well. I started reading "The Host" yesterday and I am less than 100 pages from finishing it tonight. It's amazingly good. **

**Also, If any of you are interested in looking me up on myspace, my URL is on my profile.**

**Anonymous-affiliate : LOL drunk vampires...I was thinking of throwing in a fluffy chapter about them getting drunk...still working some stuff out, though.**

**TwilightPassion ; OMG vamp-crack...that's hilarious!!**

**xo-Kari-ox : Have I lost my mind??now that's a good question. But my question is when did I ever say that I had a mind to begin with?? lol.**

**J'ecris : That is exactly why I sent Aro. That and the fact that he was the first one to pop in my head. lol**

**MoonlitTemptation137 : OMG my best friend tried to snort kool aid crack...her face going through every shade of red was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life. lol.**

**Well, I'm hoping to maybe do another chapter of I Will Remember You tomorrow, because I got a bunch of comments after I got back. I'm thinking about having the next chapter with a little bit of fluff, to offset the more dark and serious chapters that I've put all of you through. But anyways...feel free to go to my myspace site and add me. And message me whenever you want, i'd be happy to talk to a fellow fanfic-er and twilight lover! lol I love you guys! if it weren't for you, I would have given up on this story a long time ago. It's come a long way. it started out as a one-shot...and now look! 26 chapters! AMAZING!**

**Love and Kisses!**


	27. Fury

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, Ronnie, as a thanks for inspiring this chapter.**

**BPOV**

It was a month after little Elsie was able to come home, and she was doing amazing. Edward and I were playing with her on our bed when I heard Alice's feet bouncing up the stairs and to our room. She skipped into our room and bounced onto the bed.

"Hello, Alice," Edward said in a polite tone.

"Hey, Alice." I handed Elsie her pacifier, and she snatched it.

"Edward, Bella, I'm bored!" Alice started bouncing up and down on the bed, making Elsie pop up and down, and she laughed. "We should all go to the park!"

I rolled my eyes, but Edward spoke up. "I think that's an amazing idea." He saw my expression. "Well, it's just that Elsie hasn't been out much since she got sick, and I think it would be good for all of us to get out for a while and just…have fun." I sighed.

"Fine." I knew I wasn't going to win this, and gave in. I wouldn't win, not up against both Alice AND Edward. I got up and started getting Elsie into some nicer clothes, and packing a bag for her.

We all finally made it downstairs and met in the living room. Edward, Elsie, and I piled in Edward's car, while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett clambered into the Jeep.

It was a short drive to the park. The Cullens tended to make it more interesting by racing to it, but it was safe.

The park wasn't big. It only consisted of a swing set, jungle gym, a few benches, and a lake filled with ducks and geese. Usually, there were a few people fishing, maybe a boat now and then, but today the park was empty.

Emmett jumped from the Jeep and bounded towards the lake. I walked over as Edward tried to figure out the straps of Elsie's new car seat to see what he was looking at. There was one large duck, with tiny little ducklings swimming beside it. "They are bite-sized!" Emmett exclaimed loudly.

I smacked my forehead. "Good God, Emmett." I lumbered over to help Edward before he used his vampire strength to rip the seatbelts from the chair. I could tell from his thoughts that he was close to doing this. I pushed him out of the way, and easily found the button to unclasp the belt from her lap. I picked her up and handed her to Edward.

He took her in one arm and took my waist with the other. "You're a goddess," he whispered in my ear.

"Not even close," I said, standing on my tiptoes to reach his lips. I leaned back in the car to grab Elsie's stroller. I finally unfolded it, and got her in it, and the three of us went to see what Alice and Jasper were doing.

"What's up, Jasper?" I asked.

"Nothing. Emmett's just about to make me laugh my head off." He pointed across the lake, and I turned. Emmett was leaning over the side of the lake, reaching for a small duckling that, unfortunately for it, had its back to him. But Emmett was leaning so far out that he was inevitably going to…

"Damnit!" Emmett cursed, flailing his arms before he hit the water with a loud splash. We all started laughing hysterically as Emmett's head popped out of the water and looked around for the duckling. He had a nest of moss on top of his head, unnoticed by him, that only made the whole scene more hilarious. Even Elsie started clapping her hands together.

While Jasper was still rolling on the ground, I plucked Elsie from her stroller and walked to the swing set, followed by a still chuckling Edward. I sat down on a swing, plopping Elsie in my lap. I wrapped one arm securely around her, and held the chain of the swing with the other. Edward leaned against a pole, watching as I rocked Elsie. She seemed to enjoy it, as a smile had spread across her face and she was making gurgled sounds. For her benefit, every time I swung gently forward, I said "Whee!" Edward seemed amused at this fact, because he was still chuckling lightly.

After a few minutes, Edward stepped in front of me, grabbed the chains with both hands, and stopped us. He kissed me gently on the lips, plucking Elsie from my lap. He winked at me, and lumbered over to the jungle gym. He climbed up to the top of a slide, and I positioned myself at the bottom. He placed Elsie on his lap and slid down. She saw me at the bottom, clapped her hands, and did a cutesy baby laugh. I finally noticed the ominous-looking sky.

"We should get out of here, Edward." I pointed at the sky. "I think it's going to storm, and I want to get home before it does." Edward nodded, and we walked back to Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice, who were sitting on the wall of the lake. "Guys, we're going to get home." I once again pointed at the sky. Alice nodded, but my attention was on Emmett. He had a small feather sticking out from his lip and in his hands were three small, downy feathers.

He looked up at me and grinned sheepishly. "I told you they were bite-sized," he said.

"Almost like popcorn chicken," said Jasper, whose hair held an array of feathers, and his face had small droplets of blood. I stifled a laugh, and waved to them as we walked back to the car.

The ride back to the house was silent. The electricity from the storm was almost visible as the car cut through the air and down the driveway. Every second, the sky seemed to get darker. I was getting very tense, because I thought the sky looked a little green. I wasn't sure if it actually was, or if I was just being paranoid. I shook it off as we pulled in the garage. I quickly grabbed Elsie and scrambled into the house.

I flicked on the light on the table next to the couch, as the house was pitch black, and sat on the couch holding Elsie in my lap. She was being fussy, but Edward appeared over my shoulder with a bottle of milk for her. He handed it to her, and she took it greedily. He sat down next to me, kissed me on the cheek as he grabbed the remote from the table.

"Just going to see what's going on out there." Edward gestured toward the window as he clicked a few buttons on the remote. The local weather popped up on the screen. Edward's eyes narrowed and his body tensed. "Bella, take Elsie and go to the garage. I will be right there." He disappeared in a blur of speed, turning off the TV before I could see what he was talking about. I hitched Elsie onto my hip and walked towards the garage door. I wasn't about to use my vampire speed and make Elsie sick. I'd already made that mistake.

Edward came speeding in as I leaned against the Volvo. He had a small lantern and Elsie's bag. He kept walking right past me, so I followed him to the other side of the garage. I had never really been in this part of the garage, so I hadn't really noticed the small, wooden door built into the floor. Edward took the small handle and pulled. I peered in, but couldn't see anything. I shook my head. "Edward…I am not going down in that hole."

Everything seemed to happen very quickly after I said that. I heard the howl of the wind from outside, and the sound of the hail hitting the roof top sent Elsie into a crying fit. I bounced her up and down on my hip. The lights went out, and Elsie's crying seemed magnified in the darkness. I felt my senses go on overdrive. I could smell the fear coming off of Elsie. I could hear Edward's muscles tense. I could taste the storm on the tip of my tongue. But most of all, I could feel they way the air was moving outside. The air kept circling back around.

Edward flicked on the lantern, and I saw that he knew what was happening as much as I did. I took no time in lowering Elsie and myself into the dark hole in the ground. And as Edward closed the door and held us close to him, the wind howled its fury.

**EDIT OK, guys, I've gotten three comments that all say the same thing, so I'm going to say this now. ITS OBVIOUSLY A TORNADO. No, the air is just circling around in a circe because it FEELS LIKE IT. Sorry guys, but people overlooking the obvious stuff annoys me, because it means they didn''t fully read it. **

**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger. I love writing cliffhangers. You'll never guess what is in store for you in the next chapter.**

**TwilightSarah1414 : Aro just likes picking on them and giving them ultamatums. lol there'll be a reason later on.**

**TwilightPassion : lol I thnk they would be seriously confused. I couldn't think of anything, so I just chose random words. If you want to do it at school or something...I suggest entering curse words with the word "Cheerleader". (sorry to the cheerleaders reading this) example with fucking gay pussy whore. Cheerleading gay cheerleading cheerleader. lol**

**blizard : lol i just like having an exciting story, but I like the way i can write this story. I can take it any way I want it to go and I can really just do anything with it. I love that freedom, and I don't have it when I'm writing my own fictional story. it's amazing and that's why I love working on this so much.**

**SO, I'm sorry for not updating as much as I'd like to. I've been very busy since I got back, and especially since my love life has skyrocketed. I'm really loving life right now, and I'm hoping my luck stays good. But I'll try to update as much as I can. I love you guys. You all are my inspiration and my shining stars. You all are amazing.**


	28. Not Him

**EPOV**

With the small lantern I had brought down, it was hard to see our surroundings, even with vampire sight. I knew that Alice had packed extra flashlights and lanterns down here somewhere, but I was afraid of moving away from Elsie. She was afraid of the dark. Her tiny hands were grasping Bella's shirt, burying her face in the fabric. Bella was rubbing her back and cooing in a soothing tone, hoping to calm the sobs still coming from Elsie.

The wind seemed like it was only getting stronger, and both of us were scared. I heard a faint beep, which I assumed meant that the power had been knocked out. I reached up and found a small pipe, on which I hooked the lantern. I wrapped my arms around Bella and Elsie. Elsie was now shaking, which I'm sure was only making Bella more nervous.

"Don't worry, Bella. We're going to be all right." I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, and her eyes met mine.

"Edward, one of the only things we have no power to control is the weather. I feel so human again, and I feel so helpless." I shook my head, but she wanted to get her point across. "Edward, the rest of your family is still out there! Alice can't possibly see this, because the weather doesn't make decisions, so it can change in a split second. If they get hurt, Edward, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Shhh, Bella." I pulled her closer into my arms. "They will be fine. I promise you that."

Bella buried her face in my shoulder, but I still heard her murmur, "I hope you're right."

We sat huddled together on the cold concrete floor, listening to the howl of wind, rain, hail, and thunder. After what seemed like hours, the howling died down. A little bit later, it faded entirely. I looked at Bella, who was sitting Indian style with Elsie sleeping in her lap. She looked up and nodded. I grabbed the lantern, and she carefully moved Elsie into her arms. I found the bolt and swung the door open, climbing out to help Bella. She climbed out, and I swung the door shut. We hurried into the house and surveyed the damage. After searching the house, there was only minor damage found. The windows had shattered in one of the empty rooms, and there was a small leak in the corner of Carlisle's office.

Both Bella and I tried calling Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, but no one was picking up. Bella was getting tense once again, and she stood beside Elsie's basinet with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.

Before I could say anything, a large, strangled howl came from outside. Bella and I strode to the window and saw a great black wolf. This time, unlike so many other times, Bella didn't need a translator to know what Sam needed to say. "Bella, we need you in La Push. It's Jacob…he's been hurt." With that, Bella sped out of the room, and I watched as Sam strained to keep up with her blur as they raced to La Push.

**BPOV**

As I was running to La Push, the only thing going through my mind was "Not him. Not Jacob." I couldn't bear to ask Sam what had happened. Not yet. All I knew was that Jake was hurt and he needed me. That was reason enough to be speeding through the trees into La Push.

Sam and I pushed our way into the Black's house. Billy was sitting in the corner with his head in his hands as Quil, Embry, and Paul were standing around him. I looked at them, and their eyes all went in the same direction…to the hallway. I strode down the hall and into Jacob's room. I stopped cold in the doorway. My breathing stopped, and I felt myself falling backwards. Two warm hands caught me, and they belonged to Sam.

"Sam….What happened? What…" My voice cracked as I looked at Jacob's mangled body on his bed.

"There was an accident." Sam's voice was quiet, hoping not to be overheard by Billy or any of the others. "The storm snuck up on us while we were having a meeting at the beach. We saw the tornado going in the direction of my house, where Emily had stayed to get dinner ready. I tried to run there, but Jacob was faster than me. He got Emily out….but the house collapsed on top of him. When I found him, he had a metal rebar though his chest. We removed that, but…we don't think he's going to make it much longer. He is healing, but it isn't going to be quick enough. He lost a lot of blood, and we can't get it back into him fast enough. He asked to see you." I looked at Sam when his voice cut off abruptly. There were tears gleaming in his eyes.

I took my arms and made them wrap themselves around Sam. "I'm so sorry, Sam. But thank you." He nodded, took one last look at Jacob, and walked slowly back down the hallway. I walked over to Jacob's bedside, trying not to see the stains of blood on his skin and sheets. I took his hand in mine and kissed it. His eyelids fluttered, and he looked up at me.

"Hey, Bells." His voice was barely a whisper. "I'm glad you came."

"Yes, I'm here." I tried to control my voice, not wanting to upset him.

"Bella…" His voice went ragged, and he started coughing. His pain was etched on his face, and it tore me apart. I kept my figure, and squeezed his hand a bit, letting him know that I was still here. Blood appeared on his hand when he took it away from his mouth, causing my quick intake of breath.

"Oh, Jake…"

"Don't, Bella. Don't make me spend my last moments alive listening to you cry about me. All I ever wanted was to see you happy again. I love you, Bella." His words hit me, and I did the only thing I could think of to do. I bent slowly, giving him fair warning, and let my lips gently brush his. He responded, and I kissed him tenderly, knowing it would be his last, and that he wanted it to be from me. I straightened back up, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Bella…"

His hand went limp in mine, and his eyes became hollow. I felt my knees shaking beneath me, but I forced myself to hold it together. I could fall apart and grieve once I got home. I slowly walked back to the living room. When the eyes all came onto me, all I could do was drop my head. Billy began sobbing, and Quil wrapped his arms around Billy's shoulders. Embry and Paul were both shaking, trying to hold themselves together. Sam only stared sullenly at the ground.

"I should get home," I said. I noted the monotone in my voice and corrected it. "This is a family affair and I'm intruding."

"No, Bella." Billy sobbed in my direction. "You are my family. Jake cared more about you than he did anyone else. If you were that important to him that he would hold on long enough to say his goodbyes to you….that makes you pretty damn special in my book, vampire or not." I tried to smile for him.

"Thank you, Billy. I really do think of you as family, too. But I think I do need to get home. Elsie was really scared, and I need to get back to her." Billy nodded, his body quivering with his tears. I strode out the door and took off running for home before I could begin to replay everything that had just happened in my head,

**EPOV**

I was holding Elsie when the front door opened. Emmett and Rosalie came in, soaking wet, their hair in disarray. "What happened?"

"Edward…we were trying to drive home before the storm hit, but the car was going to get picked up by the tornado. We all tried to jump out, but the only one who got stuck in the car when it got picked up was…" Rosalie cut off when she saw Jasper loping up the stairs. He swiftly walked into the house and placed the limp figure in his arms onto the couch.

Jasper stepped away, and a horrible, high-pitched shriek came from behind me. There was Bella, standing in the doorway from the garage, looking at Alice's limp form hanging from the couch.

**A/N: OK, I know some of you might be mad at me for this chapter, but Iassure you there is a good reason why Jacob is dead. Besides, I wasn't a big fan of Jacob after he tricked Bella into kissing him in Eclipse. And before you all start yelling at me, no Alice isn't dead, so don't start telling me that I haven't killed and vampire properly. I'm going to finish this story up after a few more chapters, but there will be a sequel. I'm trying to think of titles. I'm thinking maybe "Daybreak"? "Sunset" might be too ironic, but maybe people would be able to connect it with Sunrise better? I'm not sure. I'd love some ideas. I'll put up a poll on my profile later on.**

**gotbooks93 : Well, I thought about it, but I wanted this chapter to be a little less fluff. A lot of serious things happen in this chapter, and I wasn't sure that I wanted the random humor. But it really was a good idea that I hadn't thought of. If it had worked with the way the chapter flowed, I would have used it.**

**Mini : lol I could see them doing that, too. that part of the chapter played in my head like a movie.**

**mama-chana : I'm not exactly sure where I came up with the "popcorn chicken". I guess I wanted to describe what they thought it tasted like, and I wanted to play with the saying "Tastes like chicken." And since he said they were bite-sized, popcorn chicken just popped in my head and seemed to fit.**

**xo-kari-ox : I haven't gotten to read Breaking Dawn yet, because my shipment got delayed when I ordered it, so I'm not going to be able to have it in my hands until the 6th. I have heard that many people don't like it. But I don't want to hear anything else about it. I can't even look for fanfics to read anymore because some people have put the spoilers in their summaries, assuming everyone has read it already. It's annoying, and it gets boring not being able to read fanfics.**

**Well, I'm sorry again for the time it's been taking me to write. I assure you that I'm going to try harder to write more. I'm trying to take a day off from my busy scedule to stay at home and read and write. Just keep your fingers crossed. Keep commenting. I love you guys. Be safe.**


	29. Y'all Ready For This?

**BPOV**

As soon as I was out of Billy's house, I tried to focus. I didn't want to start thinking about everything that had just happened. I thought about the wind rushing through my hair, the dark clouds in the east, the patches of clear sky to the west, Edward, Elsie…

I knew that if I was still human, I wouldn't be able to keep running. Now that I was a vampire, my mind found that it could concentrate on many things at once. I knew now what Edward had been talking about when he tried to explain it to me when I was still human. I guess it was just one of those things you couldn't fully understand until you experienced it.

As I came nearer to the house, I started to slow. I didn't know how to tell Edward what had happened. He and Jacob had never really gotten along, so he wouldn't understand how I felt. Jacob was my best friend. He was gone. I shook my head, and sped up again. I couldn't allow myself to really soak up the emotions that I needed to feel. Elsie was waiting for me, and I didn't want to scare Edward by getting upset without him being able to fully understand why.

I walked in through the garage to grab the bottle that I had left in the car. As I neared the door to the house, I heard voices. Rosalie. I slowly opened the door as Rosalie's voice choked off, and Jasper stepped away from someone on the couch…

There was a sudden, loud screech, but I didn't look around to see where it had come from. All I could think of was what I was seeing. I couldn't believe that this was Alice's body that I saw, lying on the couch. Not Alice, looking so human, so fragile. Her eyes were closed and one hand dangled gracefully off of the couch. Her other hand was draped across her waist, and her feet reached across the length of the couch. Her head rested on the pillows, and her head was slightly turned to the side. Her clothes were covered in dirt, and there were a few leaves and twigs in her hair. Her lips were parted slightly, her jaw slack.

As I took this in, I noticed that my jaw had popped open. I closed it, and the shrieking stopped. I had been screaming. I looked around the room. Jasper's face was filled with pain, and he looked at me with hollowness in his eyes. Emmett was holding onto Rosalie tightly, and she buried her face into his shoulder. Edward was looking at me with horror in his eyes. Elsie was shivering in his arms, and my eyes locked with hers for a split second.

"Momma…" Elsie cried out, reaching one tiny hand out to me. A sparkling tear slid down her cheek. Edward's gaze slipped onto her with amazement, and I closed the distance between us in two strides. I reached my hand out to Elsie, and her tiny hand wrapped around my fingers. I stepped forward until my arm was touching Edward's, and I kissed Elsie on the cheek. Her small mouth twisted into a smile, and she squeezed my fingers. "Momma." She said again, her voice more sure of itself this time. I felt my breath come out in a whoosh. I looked up at Edward, who was still staring at her with amazement. He looked up at me, and flashed an amazing grin at me. He was no longer the protective vampire, but the proud father.

A low grunt came from behind me, and I turned around in time to see Alice's head poke up from the back of the couch. "Did she just do what I think she did?" Alice asked. I nodded, and Alice squealed, jumping from the couch. Jasper jumped forward and grabbed her, but she just looked at him. "Jazzy, I'm fine. I just got knocked out when the Jeep landed wrong side-up." He let go, and she danced over to us and took us in her arms. "This is so amazing!" Alice squealed. "She's growing up so fast! I could just be the proudest aunt in the world!" Rosalie cleared her throat from the front door, and Alice just smiled at her. "Fine, you're tied with me." Rosalie grimaced at her, but Alice just shrugged and looked back at Elsie.

Elsie tugged at my fingers, and I figured she knew how to get my attention. I looked at her. "Ba ba." She said.

"I'll get it!" Alice said, already rushing for the kitchen. I laughed, which made Elsie look at me and giggle. Alice was back, bottle in hand, laughing as well. She handed it to Elsie, and she took it, drinking deeply. Edward laughed and shook his head. "I guess she's going to be as headstrong as her mother."

"But as smart as her father." I retorted, smiling.

"Let's just hope she's not as clumsy as you, Bella." Jasper said under his breath, and I picked up the nearest pillow to throw at him. I moved fast, and he didn't get his hands up quick enough to catch it. With my force behind it, the pillow was a missile headed for his head. As it impacted with his head, it exploded into a shower of feathers. The room was filled with laughter again.

**EPOV**

Bella and I were in Elsie's room. She was asleep in her crib, and Bella had just told me everything that had happened when she went to the Black's through her thoughts. Even in her thoughts, it was hard for her. Even though I didn't like Jacob, I did feel grief for him. However much we didn't get along, it was true that he had been important to Bella. He had been in a part of her life that I hadn't been able to be a part of, and it had left its mark. I knew that, in her own way, she did love him. Not as much as me…but enough. I wasn't going to be angry at either of them, because it had happened because I had decided to leave her. It was of my doing that they fell for each other.

Bella must have caught the just of what I had been thinking, because her expression fell a bit more. I lifted my foot to take a step to her, but something else caught my attention. There was a thumping sound coming from down the hall. Everyone was supposed to be hunting. Bella caught my eye, and we both quietly slipped out of Elsie's room. As we made our way to the sound, it got louder, and more pronounced. It was also coming form Emmett and Rosalie's room. Bella turned to me.

"What if it's just their headboard?" She asked, unwilling to walk in to see her brother-in-law and sister-in-law in the middle of a private act. I shook my head.

"Trust me, I've lived in this house long enough to know that if it was their headboard, we wouldn't be able to hear it over Rosalie's moaning." I reached for the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door. What we saw next scared me for life, even as a vampire.

**BPOV**

"Emmett!" I said in shock. He was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a pink miniskirt and a white, low cut halter. Thundering from the CD player's speakers was "Y'all Ready For This?" To make matters more terrifying, Emmett had been dancing around the room before he had seen me and Edward standing in the doorway.

"Oh God," Emmett breathed as Edward's jaw dropped, taking in the whole horrible, terrifying, and slightly disturbing scene. "I didn't know you two were still here."

I started chuckling, which then turned into laughter. I quickly found myself on the floor, clutching at my sides as I roared with laughter. Edward was soon grabbing at the door frame to keep himself steady. Emmett crossed his arms. "It's not that funny. I was just having a bit of fun. Messing around, you know?"

"Yeah," I added in between fits, "And tomorrow you'll be asking Carlisle to make you an appointment with a plastic surgeon to change your gender!" Edward howled with laughter, falling sideways out of the room. Emmett huffed at me, and walked toward me. He bent down and shoved me out of the doorway, closing the door behind me. The click of the lock only made the both of us laugh harder, and Edward soon pulled me into his arms. Our laughter died down, slowly turning into kisses. Not soon after, we were in our bed, playing a game that involves removing pieces of clothing with our teeth.

**A/N: OK, I thought I would reward you guys for being so patient with me by throwing in a bit of fun at the end. I'm going to end this fanfic soon, and I assure you that there will be a sequel. I've decided the title will be "Daybreak". I thought "Sunset would be a little too ironic. It'll take place years from the timeline of this story, when Elsie is a Senior in high school. It'll show what happens when her parents tell her about the Volturi's ultamatum, and what happensto her as a young human living in a house full of vampires. Of cource, she will know that they are vampires, because Bella will have refused to keep it a secret, for her protection. Just wait. It'll be up only a few days after I finish this one up. Just add my Author Alert, and you'll know. **

**I am really sorry that I haven't been writing as much. School is starting up again, and I'm getting in arguements with my councelors, because they screwed up my schedule. I'm almost done reading Breaking Dwan. I started crying at some parts, because it was so cute. I'm not going to give anything away, but I'm just saying that, in My opinion, it is good, if not a little confusing. I know a lot of people didn't like it, and I haven't finished it yet, so I don't know if they are just talking about the ending or whatever, but I do like it. **

**Comment, add my Author Alert, and keep reading!**


	30. Seductive

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I asked in an innocent tone, my fingers tracing designs on his breathtakingly bare chest.

"Hmm?" He almost purred when I kissed his chest.

"I'm scared." I lowered my voice in shame. Edward sat up at once and looked at me.

"Why, love?" His eyes were full of concern and confusion. Of course he wouldn't find a reason to be scared. Both of us were indestructible immortals.

"_Elsie._" I couldn't find my voice, so I used my thoughts.

"Bella," He smiled at me, "She's perfectly fine. Don't worry. She's a happy, healthy baby. Her birthday is coming up, too."

As he mentioned this fact, I smiled. I knew Alice had already started her shopping trips for the birthday party, no matter how many times I told Alice that Elsie wasn't old enough to remember her first birthday party and it would just be a waste of time and money. But then I remembered my point again. "Yes, I know she is…now. But what about a few years from now? What about when she gets hurt or something? What if I hug her after she gets home from school and I break her arm? What about when we have to change her? What if something goes wrong?" My voice was getting a bit hysterical. Edward noticed this, and covered my lips with his fingertips before I could start again.

"Bella, these are questions that I have asked myself, too. Neither one of us can answer them. But it's still Elsie's choice about whether she's changed or not. And we'll face those problems when they come to us. Not now, when we don't even know which path we are going to take." He took his fingers away to kiss me. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away gently. "Love, I want you to know that I want to know what if going through your mind. Never, ever be afraid to tell me what is bothering you."

I nodded, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. He bent towards my lips once again, and I crushed against his eagerly. His hands traced over my shoulders and down to the small of my back. My hands journeyed from his chest down to the waistband of his boxers…

All of a sudden, a loud boom came from out in the hall, making the both of us jump. There was a beat of silence and then…

"Can't touch this." Music came thumping from just outside of our bedroom door. We were lucky that Rosalie took Elsie out for a day on the town, otherwise she would have been screaming. Edward's eyes narrowed as he slid out of bed. I grabbed my black silk robe I had left at the bottom of the bed before Edward opened the door, as I was only wearing undergarments.

Edward walked into the hall and pressed a button on the radio that was sitting in the middle of the floor, and the music stopped. He turned slightly. "Jasper." His voice came out in a growl. A hoot of laughter came from the hall and Jasper appeared in the doorway. His grin was huge as he waved to me.

"Hey, Bella." He turned back to Edward.

"Jasper, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Edward asked. His voice was low in warning.

"OK, listen," Jasper threw his hands up in defense, "I felt your guys' lust, and I thought I'd play an innocent prank. You have to admit it was rather funny. And that song never gets old." He smiled again, and Edward's glare lightened…some.

"Just don't do it again, Jasper, or you won't be feeling anything for a long time." Edward slammed the door to our bedroom in Jasper's smiling face, and strode back over to the bed. He growled under his breath as he sat down.

"You know," I said, crawling up to him, "That growl is pretty sexy." I whispered seductively in his ear, and his breath came out in a part-growl, part-purr. I nibbled his earlobe, and a shiver racked through his body. He turned around and pinned my hands to the pillows above me, attacking my neck with his lips. His hands let go of my wrists, only to rip my robe away from my body. My now free hands were once again at the waistband of his boxers, and slid them down. His right hand had unhooked my bra, and his left was working on sliding off my panties. His tongue was now probing against mine, and my hand felt for his engorged manhood.

I wrapped my hand around him with ease and started pumping, even though he was already swollen. His fingers traced from my clit to my core, and plunged into me. I squeezed him a bit, and started guiding him into me. He didn't take his fingers out as he started pumping into me. The feeling was heaven, and my hands wrapped around his neck, my tongue going deeper into his mouth.

It didn't take long for both of us to begin moaning louder as the waves of pleasure threatened to take us under. "_Edward._" I thought as both of us fell over the edge, our bodies jolting in orgasm.

He fell to my side as we both lied, entwined in each other's arms. His hand shakily reached up to stroke my hair. "Bella, you are extraordinary."

"I love you, Edward." I said, looking straight into his honey-colored eyes.

"I love you, too, my sweet, sweet Bella. Forever."

"Forever." I agreed, snuggling up to his chest.

**A/N: OK, I'm sorry to say this, but this is the next-to-last chapter. The last chapter will be Elsie's birthday party. I'm working on a fiction at the moment, and I'm doing very good on it. I'm not sure when I'm going to get Daybreak up, but I'll have to put a proluge, explaining this story shortly, for any people who read Daybreak and haven't read Sunrise. If you added me as an author alert, you can ignore to posting of the first chapter of Daybreak if you want, because it's just going to be a rundown of this. Either that, or I'm going to have the chapter in Elsie's POV and she'll do flashback to main points. Prolly the second idea.**

**But anyways, I'm trying to make it until my boyfriend gets back two days from now, and then I have to leave on a train for Chicago the next day. I'll be back on Monday. I'd appreciate more comments than i've been getting. Also, anyone who wants to add me on myspace is free to do so. my link is on my profile. please, feel free to message me and talk about anything! even non-twilight stuff! I would love more people to talk to. my friends are never on, and the people who are, I never really talk to much.**

**Well, Comment, read, wait for Daybreak, and stay safe!**


	31. Birthday

**BPOV**

"Bella! Edward!" Alice bounded into our room just as our bedside clock turned to midnight. "It's officially Elsie's first birthday!" Her voice was singing as she skipped around the room.

"Alice," I said, "she's asleep. Please don't wake her."

"Don't worry; she's not going to wake up until 7:24 in the morning."

"Unless someone decides to be loud…" I muttered. Edward's arms tightened around me, his chest shaking from his low chuckle.

"Alice, please. Just go back to whatever it was you were doing." Edward turned back to my lips.

"I was decorating for the party!" Her voice sounded too perky. She was being her normal self about this party.

"Alice," I said, breaking away from Edward's kiss, "You do know that she's not going to remember her first birthday party, so it doesn't have to be a big production or anything more than a hug?"

Alice reached into the pocket of her blazer, pulling out a tiny digital camera with her forefingers, swinging it in front of her like she would a bone to a dog. "Oh yes, she will!" Alice turned to dance out of the door before I could move to tackle her to the ground.

I huffed, causing Edward to chuckle again. "Don't worry, love." He kissed my cheek softly. "It's just Alice being Alice. It's what she does." His lips found mine again, and we submerged again, not coming up for air for hours.

**EPOV**

Bella immediately untangled herself from my arms as soon as we heard Elsie start to stir. She pulled a robe on and darted down the hall. I pulled on a pair of slacks and a shirt before she came back, holding a smiling Elsie in her arms.

"Oh, Edward," Bella whispered, gazing lovingly at Elsie, "She's grown so much. I can't believe it. One year has passed." I closed the distance between us, and took them both in my arms.

"I'm just so grateful that I have both of you, safe and sound in my arms." I kissed the top of Bella's head, and leaned down to kiss Elsie's cheek. She giggled, squirming.

"Dada," she said, her voice giggly, and sounding a bit too much like Alice. Apparently this thought occurred to Bella as well, her eyes filled with fear as she looked up at me.

"No." Bella's voice was firm. "This is not happening. She is not going to be a Mini Alice. Absolutely not. I will eat human food before I will let her become an Alice prototype." Her eyes narrowed as I laughed at her.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from downstairs. "Get down here!" Bella sighed and headed for the door.

"_Oh my god, I'm going to kill that pixie,_" Bella thought as we descended the stairs into the living room. Every unmoving thing was dripping with pink ribbons, bows, flowers, lights, and streamers. A pile of presents wrapped in shimmering pink wrapping paper were sitting on top of the piano. Hanging through the middle of the room was a huge pink banner, painted in silver the words "Happy First Birthday Elsie!" Underneath the banner was the soon-to-be-dust Alice.

Bella's breathing had stopped, and a faint growl was echoing in her chest. Elsie was gazing around, wide-eyed, with a huge grin on her face. I took a deep breath, the soft scent of roses making me dizzy. "Alice, I think you really have outdone yourself this time."

"You've got that right," Bella growled.

Alice just laughed. "Oh Bella, you're going to thank me for this." As she said this, the rest of the family appeared in the room. They didn't look surprised, so they must have been in on all of it. Bella's eye's narrowed to slits.

Elsie began laughing, causing Bella to stop growling. Elsie's laugh always calmed my Bella. Elsie reached out for Alice, and Alice danced forward to hug her. Elsie looked up at Bella. "Momma, for me?" Bella nodded, and Elsie clapped her hands. Bella finally cracked a smile.

"OK, Alice. She's happy. You're off the hook…for now."

Alice clapped her hands together. "Great! Esme, can you help me bring the cake into the dining room?" She and Esme exited the room, and I finally caught a whiff of a familiar scent…more than one…

"Jasper, what are Charlie and Renee doing in the dining room?" I asked. Bella's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Edward," Jasper said. "After a year, and all those shopping trips with Alice, I think she's in control. She wouldn't bite them." I looked at Bella. She gulped, and then nodded. Her eyes were a golden butterscotch, so she wasn't thirsty. I nodded to her, and she smiled.

**BPOV**

We both strode into the dining room at the same time. The first thing I saw was the tears in Charlie's eyes. He was smiling as he took in the sight of his daughter holding his one-year-old granddaughter. He and Renee stood up, and I went to embrace them. I was careful about my breathing, but so far the burning in my throat was nothing unmanageable.

Alice and Esme brought in the huge pink cake, and once again, I was overcome with anger. I told Alice not to go over-the-top, but she had clearly ignored me. This cake was bigger than our wedding cake. The cake was red velvet with pink icing, tiny white bows around the edges, and edible silver doves decorating the top. One pink candle stood on the top, which Elsie successfully blew out…after about twenty tries.

After cake, we opened presents. I talked to Charlie and Renee as Elsie played with her new toys, dressed in a new pink dress from Renee, and hugged a huge brown teddy bear to her chest.

As the evening drew to a close, Elsie began to get tired from all the excitement and fell asleep in her new child-sized battery-powered pink Ford Mustang. Alice wouldn't let us excuse ourselves for the night and take the sleeping Elsie upstairs until she had taken at least twenty pictures of her sleeping in the new car. Both Edward and I rolled my eyes.

Finally, we were able to get Elsie away from the dying party without waking her. We put her in her bed, and walked into our room to climb in our own. Edward's arms wrapped around me as I curled onto his chest.

"It sure was one heck of a year," he said.

"That's right."

"We don't have anything to worry about."

"Elsie. The Volturi."

"Let me rephrase. We don't have anything to worry about at the present time."

I sighed. "I wonder what she's going to choose when she has to."

Edward's lips grazed mine. "No matter what happens in the future, the three of us will always be together no matter what. I love the both of you."

"I love both of you, too." I gently pressed my lips to his before looking deeply into his eyes. "More than my own life." My lips found his again, and all my fears were forgotten. I loved him, and I loved Elsie. More than my own life.

**The E…**

We interrupt this ending to bring you a news announcement live from Jasper Hale.

Jasper: … You can't touch this.

**The End**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to get this final Chapter up. I've been so busy. We start school here this tuesday, so I'm not going to have a lot of time to work. But I promice you I will have the sequel, Daybreak, up and running as soon as I possiblly can. Please check it out, and comment when it comes out. The preface will just be a summary of what happened here in Sunrise in Elsie's point of view for the people who read Daybreak and not Sunrise. But I do advise reading it, because it would be interesting to hear Elsie speaking for the first time.**

**For the last time on this story, please comment, and favorite, and add me to your author alerts so that you know when Daybreak comes out! As always, feel free to PM me and give me comments, questions, suggestions, or just to talk! Suggestions are wanted , needed, and welcome! PLEASE COMMENT. **

**A huge thanks to my loyal readers who have been with me from day one. Guys, this chapter is dedicated to all of you. You were my inspiration all the way, and you kept me going even when I thought I would end it sooner. Thank you to all who read, commented, and gave your support to me. I owe you one.**

Love you all.


	32. Daybreak

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel to this story, Daybreak, is up now! Just letting the people who loved this story, but didn't know that it was up yet, know. Please go, read, comment, subscribe, and favorite! Love you all!**


End file.
